


Esstirs Oil

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, F/M, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world shortage of oil is beginning to bite when a large new field is discovered, but it belongs to Esstir a small Kingdom in the Atlantic Ocean. But they are not interested in it being developed, so King Uther and Princess Morgana go with a delegation to speak to King Balinor. Balinor is one of the few absolute monarchs left in the world will they change his mind? And will King Uther get a crown for his son Arthur born 10 minutes later than his sister, and so to his father disgust only second in line to the throne after the law on succession is changed.  Modern A/U with magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“England 1993  
The people were gathered outside Buckingham Place waiting to hear news of the Royal birth. Queen Ygraine had been admitted to hospital that morning and as the day had progressed more and more people had gathered. The King and Queen had been married for over ten years and there had been speculation that there wouldn’t be any children, so when the Royals had announced the pregnancy it had been greeted with joy, especially when it became known that there would be twins. In recent years the popularity of the monarchy had been slipping, the news that there were to be royal babies had caused a boast in interest in both King Uther and his Queen. Although they were now constitutional monarchy only, and had no political power, they still held a special place in the vast majority of the people’s hearts in both the UK and in the commonwealth. 

The Queen was loved by many for her kindness and charity works, although many couldn’t actually see what the Queen had ever seen in Uther. Uther was outspoken and privately resented that he no longer held any real power. However that had been lost centuries before and he had no chance of ever regaining it. He had been overjoyed when his queen had finally become pregnant. The couple had secretly undertaken IVF and finally Uther was to have an heir to the throne. The past nine months had seemed to take an eternity, he had sat beside his wife as she gave birth to heathy twins. The first by ten minutes was a daughter, the son was born ten minutes later. The couple had known the sexes since the early scans and Uther was livid that the boy had been born last. He had wanted his queen to have a caesarean to make sure his son was born first. But his wife and doctors had overruled him. Uther had also fought hard a few years before against the change in the law, to make the first born regardless of sex, first in line. But the Commonwealth and British Governments had insisted, Ygraine had laughed at him and told him he needed to try to be more modern. But he was a traditionalist and although Ygraine would never say it in public, a chauvinist. 

The children’s names had long been decided and soon the notice went up outside the palace telling the world of the birth of Princess Morgana Ygraine Elizabeth Pendragon and Prince Arthur Uther William Pendragon. The party’s and celebrations began all over the country. 

Immediately Uther set to work to see if he could either get the law changed back or somehow get his son what he considered a better position rather than that as the spare to the heir. It was to take up years of his time and from the beginning he insisted that Arthur have everything his daughter had if not more. Uther felt it was a disgrace that his son was not his heir. 

 

1997  
Four years later in the small island Kingdom of Essetir another baby was born. King Balinor was a popular monarch and when it was announced that he and his Queen Hunith were to have a child it was greeted with joy throughout the Kingdom. When their son was born he was named Merlin Balinor Emrys and the couple’s happiness was complete. It wasn’t until a few weeks later that Hunith noticed the first strange occurrence. Her son was crying and clearly wanted something but she couldn’t work out what. Hunith had already sent the nursery nurse away wanting some time alone with her son. So she checked his nappy and then offered him some milk from her breast, but he wasn’t interested. Hunith wondered if he was cold. Her son had been born on New Year’s Day and it was a cold winter. The palace had all the modern amenities but being an old building it could be cold. As she was about to order a fire to be lit she noticed her son’s eyes flash gold and the fire that had been led in the grate waiting to be lit burst into life. 

In her surprise the Queen almost dropped her son, but instead clasped him tighter to her bosom. She couldn’t believe what she had witnessed. From her history lessons she knew that Essetir was the place where magic was last seen in the world, some two hundred years before, and that it was said it would return when needed but she had always thought it was folk lore. Taking a deep breath Hunith pulled the bell and asked if someone could ask her husband the King to join her as soon as he could. Hunith sat down and hugged the small boy in her arms. He was such a small and fragile boy, they had been worried when he was born, but the Court Physician had assured them that although small he was healthy. Now this had happened.

When Balinor got the message he was in a council meeting, Essetir was one of only a handful of Countries left in the world where the Monarchy still held absolute power. That was one of the reasons the people had been so pleased to have a Prince. The people loved their royal family and in return the King did his very best for his people. Balinor had chosen his council carefully and had people he could trust to advise him. There were very few places held on family ties rather than merit. His cousins the Cenred, the Duke of Lot and Valliant the Duke of Mellor where two of the members he would like to remove, but couldn’t, as they were next in line after his son. The only other person he would like to remove was Nimueh the Religious head and High Priestess of Essetir, she was said to be a descendant of the last High Priestess to have had magical powers. Unlike most western countries Essetir still followed the Old Religion, even if magic itself had long since left the land. 

Balinor stood up and the council fell silent, Balinor was an imposing man who would have commanded respect even if he hadn’t been a monarch. “I am calling a recess. We will meet again after lunch, two o’clock” 

With that he walked out and made his way to the private wing and into the morning room where he understood his wife was waiting for him. Walking in he saw Hunith sitting with their son, she was clasping him tightly. He could see she was worried. As the Queen was normally as very calm and serene person, and could be relied upon to calm her husband down, so the expression worried Balinor.

“What’s the matter my love, I came straight away” He sat next to the Queen, she was such a gentle woman, not a classic beauty, it was her inner beauty that had attracted the King and made him fall in love. Like many of his ancestors he had married a commoner for love, rather than a political match. “Is our son well?”

Hunith looked up at her husband “I didn’t see things I know I didn’t” she murmured.

“Hunith explain yourself” Balinor demanded.

“I couldn’t stop Merlin from crying. He wasn’t wet or hungry, I was about to call for the maid to light the fire, it was a bit chilly in the room, when my babies eyes went golden, and the fire burst into life” she looked at her husband fear in her eyes “I’m not going mad am I?”

Balinor looked at his wife in shock “Are you sure?”

“I know what I saw Balinor! But it couldn’t have happened could it? I was going to check with the maids but they would think me mad”

Balinor put his arm round his wife “If you saw it then it happened.” He told her gently. “I don’t doubt you woman, so don’t doubt yourself.” He smiled at her “It’s certainly warm enough in here now” he paused “I will call the court physician he can look at our son. You know how he loves investigating the past, if anyone can tell it will be him” Balinor didn’t mention that Nimueh had been telling him that the time for magic to return was upon them, that she had seen it in a vision. He hoped for his son’s sake that it wasn’t true. He would like his child to have as much of an ordinary life as he could. But his hope disappeared as he looked at his son and saw his eyes change to a golden colour as he found his other arm going round the body of his small son and Balinor found he had taken Merlin from his mother without intending to. He had moved not of his own account but through magic. Merlin smiled up at his father in a knowing way, which no three week old baby should be able to.

Balinor looked at his wife. “You are right he has magic and is powerful, I am sorry love Nimueh warned me that magic was making a return but I didn’t believe her. It seems our son is destined to bring peace and magic to the world once more. But until he is older we will allow him his childhood I promise you”  
2013  
For the next sixteen years the two princes lived as normal a life as it was possible for their positions in their respective countries. In Britain Uther’s increasingly old fashioned ideas had at one stage seemed to threaten the very existence of the monarchy. But it was the Princess who was proving to be the saving of it. She was now incredibly popular, and much loved, although she could be head strong and opinionated, most thought she was everything a modern woman should be. However at twenty Arthur appeared to be following his father, he was arrogant and a bully with a large chip on his shoulder. His father frequently told him that he should have been the next in and Arthur believed him. But luckily Arthur’s stint in the Army seemed to be maturing him slightly. It was also allowing Arthur to see more of the world and how other people lived. His mother’s influence was also believed to have helped. But he still felt bitter about the fact that Morgana would be Queen due to a ten minute difference in birth.

Outside the Royal families the world was becoming a far less safe place as conflict seemed to become more common everywhere. There were worries about global warming and concerns that global resources were become scarcer. Britain like most in the world had hit a slump with shares falling and recession hitting the people. Wars were going on in several countries and the fragile world seemed in increasing danger. Added to that the last few years had seen oil production falling worlds wide. This had in turn made the cost of living go up. The argument for green energy against nuclear was happening in many countries as the fight to keep the power flowing continued. The G8 countries debated the issue and the green movement pushed the message for truly sustainable management of the earth’s resources. Then the largest source of oil to be found in over twenty years was discovered in the Atlantic Ocean. This caused many governments to breathe a sigh of relief, they thought it would give them more years before major decisions needed to be made. 

But the company who discovered it then found that although they had found the oil, they could not drill for it. The area of the oil field was not in international waters as first thought but in Essetir’s territorial waters and the King there refused the right to drill. Even though it would make his country richer than their wildest dreams. Essetir’s policy for the past twenty years had been to be as green as they could. They were the most environmentally clean country in the world and intended to stay that way. Nothing anyone had tried would change their view. Their oceans were the most pristine in the world, as was the land mass and they wouldn’t risk that for anyone. Pressure was out on King Balinor but he would not budge and he had the backing of his people.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite Balinor’s mistrust of the High Priestess’s motives Nimueh had been permitted to help Merlin to manage his powers. He had grown stronger as he had grown and now as at a point where he was able to do everything that Nimueh could find records for. In teaching him the High Priestess found she was able to access small quantities of magic herself and was working hard to improve. Nimueh’s magic worried Balinor who remained uncertain about the woman. At the same time Merlin’s parents insisted that he do most things without magic so he didn’t get lazy, much to Merlin’s dismay. He was a typical teenager after all. But even with the magic the King and Queen were careful that he also studied all other subjects so he understood others. As far as they knew he was still the only magic user. Balinor also insisted that his son had a childhood as much like other children as he could. He had several close friends and his magic was a carefully guarded secret with only a very few people aware until he reached his sixteen birthday and then it was announced to the citizens. That way he had his childhood without the pressure of expectation on him. 

Thanks to Balinor’s insistence not to interfere in other countries business, and the pagan beliefs his people held, Essetir had managed to avoid many of the problems of other countries. It’s people were conservationists by nature, despite this Essetir was considered almost a third world country by the rest of the world, due in part to their non-reliance on technology and to its isolation in the Atlantic ocean some 800 miles west if Ireland. This had also meant they were not targeted by the mass migration that was happening elsewhere as in many ways they were considered by outsiders to be backward. As a consequence although it was about the same size as England at 50,000 square miles, it had a population of less than half a million. But it was their beliefs that bound them together and gave then the positive attitude and nonmaterialistic outlook. They truly believed that they had to look after the land and sea with all its diversity if they were to prosper. 

Balinor knew this isolation was something that would not last forever. The world was a rapidly shrinking place. Nimueh didn’t seem to be able to say why magic had made a comeback now and what it was his son was supposed to achieve. The only references had been found by the Court Physician Gaius who believed it was linked to an old prophesy and meant that Merlin would link with a king from another land to help save the world from the problems it was facing. But more answers had come when Balinor took his son to meet the Great Dragon. 

Kilgarrah was very old and no longer as active as he had been, it was believed he was at the end of his very long life. He claimed to be two thousand years old and no one argued with him about it. Many centuries before he had lived in Britain but left and came to Essetir with Aithusa, a young female and set up home. Together they had rebuilt a small population of dragons on the island. It was he who renamed the first King as Balinor in honour of a dragonlord. When Merlin had been born he had asked the King to name his son Merlin. When asked why he had said “He was my last dragonlord, and your son will live to see many changes, I will tell you more when he reached sixteen.”

Hunith had agreed with the request and so Merlin had been named. Now the day had arrived Balinor took his son with him and they stood in front of the great beast “I have brought my son to you as asked Kilgarrah, will you now answer the question of sixteen years ago?”

Kilgarrah looked at Merlin with now almost sightless eyes. “What a small boy for such a great destiny” he smiled as if laughing at a joke only he understood. “Well Merlin, you look just like your namesake all those years ago, and you have his magic. And elsewhere the other half of your coin is waiting for you. When you meet him it will be like it was before, but this time I hope destiny will be kinder to you both”

Merlin frowned “I don’t understand”

“All will become clear with time. Only this time I will not be there to guide you. But Aithusa will be, she has many years left. Mother Earth has called upon the Goddess to help save her and she listened. That is why you were born as you were. You and the Once and Future King will work together to change that what needs to be changed and put right what had gone wrong.” The dragon paused for breath “Listen to your heart Young Warlock, but heed my warning all will not be on your side, friends will become enemy’s and enemy’s friends but throughout the team from the past will stand by your side.” The dragon raised himself up and looked into the corner of his cave “In the back of my cave kept safe since I arrived here are three things that will help you. I wish I had more time with you but all things come to an end. I have had a good life and lived to see you once more young friend.” The great Dragon looked at Balinor “At least this time the warlock has had a father to guide him. Goodbye my friend” with that the great dragon closed his eyes for the last time.

As father and son stood and watched Aithusa the white dragon flew down form where she had been watching and a gentle flame left her mouth and the Great Dragon was enveloped and was gone. She turned to Merlin and Balinor “I will miss my mate, but his time had come. I will always be there for you young Warlock you have but to call, we are kin. If I may” she looked at him, although she had never grown to the size of the Great Dragon she was till huge in comparison to the humans before her.

Merlin looked puzzled “I don’t know what you are asking”

“I will give you the knowledge necessary for us to be as kin” Aithusa said simply “It will not hurt”

Merlin nodded his permission and the white dragon sent a plume of golden mist over the young man. As it cleared he smiled at her “Thank you Aithusa”

“Go and collect that which was given you, it was once the first Merlin’s, then return to your home” with that she flew off.

Merlin climbed down and was soon back with a very old back pack and a staff. He opened it carefully and inside was a very old leather bound book. Opening it with great care he smiled “It is a spell book. I recognise the language from what Nimueh has been teaching me.” In faded writing on the front page was written ‘To Merlin from Gaius’ Merlin looked at the staff that was made of wood and had runes carved in the side and topped with a crystal.

Balinor looked at his son “I suggest you tell no one you have these items Merlin. We need to work out your enemies from your friends first. I must say all this talk of a destiny worries me. I didn’t want this for you my boy”

Merlin hugged his father “From what I understand Destiny’s give you little choice in the matter. But I have you and Mum as well as Aithusa to guide me” he hesitated before saying “So the story of naming me after mother’s favourite bird isn’t true then?”

Balinor chuckled “Funnily enough it is, when you mum found out she was pregnant we thought of lots of names. I wanted something that reflected my beliefs, something based on nature. Your mother suggested Merlin as it is a bird she loved from her childhood and so it would connect you to your welsh roots, if you had been a girl we were thinking of Robin, anyway then when I spoke to Kilgarrah he asked we use Merlin. The coincidence of it decided us so that’s how you got your name.” Balinor looked seriously at his son “Merlin I ask you keep this visit and what was said from all but your mother and myself. Kilgarrah never trusted Nimueh and nor do I. don’t ask me why I don’t know”

Merlin nodded seeming wise beyond his years. “I won’t father, but if I have trouble with this book can I ask Gaius?”

Balinor nodded “I see no reason why not Gaius has always been a loyal and trustworthy man”  
……………………………………….  
In Britain it was at one of the weekly meetings with the Prime Minister, when they were discussing the oil find in Essetir by one of the British oil company’s and the intransiences of the views of their King, when it was decided that Uther should pay a state visit to the country with the Prime Minister for talks to see if that would change King Balinor’s mind.

“We are hampered in as much as the King’s word in law. We have no politicians we can influence. Although this does mean we only have one person to convince. He does have advisors but in the end he does have the final say. I think it might be an idea if the entire Royal family visited” The PM suggested.

Uther looked outraged “No! You should know it is policy that we don’t all go on state visits in case of attacks. No I think it might be best if I went with the Prince.”

In the end it was decided that Uther would take Morgana as it might be seen as a slight if the Princess of Wales didn’t go. Once again Uther was foiled in his attempt to involve Arthur as much as he could. Uther spent the next couple of weeks reading up about Essetir’s Royal family. The fact that they were an absolute monarchy filled him with envy, even if they were a small country.

Uther and Morgana and the official party were forced to travel by ship as Essetir had no airfield, planes were considered environmentally unsound and a danger to the unique wildlife that flew over the island. In fact their own fishermen used sail as a clean energy, rather than diesel engines. Morgana like the King had studied what she could about the country she was to visit, although not that much was known, as up until now no one had been interested in the rock in the middle of the Atlantic. It was one of her first state visits and she was determined to do well. Morgana held the belief that as she was born to be a future Queen she needed to be diligent in her duties. She just wished her brother wasn’t such an arrogant idiot at times. The Princess understood her brothers frustration at being the first Prince to lose his place as heir to the throne, but it had happened before they were born and wasn’t her fault.

In Essetir the King, Queen and Prince Merlin were going to meet the visitors at the port. The Duke of Lot, Cenred and his wife Morgause, Valliant Duke of Mellor and his partner Mordred and the High Priestess Nimueh were all present at the port. The sixteen year old Prince had only recently started to go with his parents on official duties. As a result he was still finding them very interesting. He loved meeting the people and they loved him. He had a very relaxed air about him and loved talking to ordinary people. But this was the first important foreign visitors he would meet outside of the occasional visits by dignitaries. In fact until the oil had been found they had very seldom had any visitors outside botanists and such who came to see the fauna and flora, or those interested in sustainable energy. Essetir discouraged tourism to the island on environmental grounds and the lack of an airfield discouraged many, especially as the Atlantic Ocean that surrounded them could be rough.

Merlin was dressed in a suit, unusual for him as he was normally found in cotton trousers, t shirts and neckerchiefs. But his mother had insisted. He pulled at the tie round his neck until his mother smacked his hand “Leave that alone” she glared at him. “What will our guests think of you?”

His father looked at him “And no using magic either my boy”

Merlin pouted and behind him his bodyguard Will sniggered softly which got him glared at by the King “I knew having him as your bodyguard was a mistake”

Merlin looked at his father “But Dad you know I don’t need one! I can look after myself”

Balinor shook his head “That may be true in most cases son, but we need to be sure. I might give you Percy if Will doesn’t improve” It was an old threat and Merlin knew his father wouldn’t really part from Percy, who had been the Kings personal bodyguard since Percy’s father had retired. Hunith had a female bodyguard called Isolde who she considered a very good friend. The trouble was Merlin and Will had grown up together and were having trouble adapting to the new roles.


	3. Chapter 3

As the visiting King, Princess and Prime minister, as well as various other officials disembarked King Balinor walked forward and greeted the visitors introducing them to Hunith, Merlin and his advisors before they got into the open toped carriages for the trip to the palace. Balinor explained to the visitors “We do have some electric vehicles but as the population seldom get to see visitors we decided to use the carriages”

Morgana smiled “You don’t use petrol vehicles at all do you?”

“No we don’t, it is against our long held beliefs of not taking from the world. We looked at Petrol and other fuels but could not see how to replace what we took from mother earth. We mainly use horse power or electric that is generated by either water wheels on our rivers or streams or wind power from our oceans. It has involved using some materials that are taken from the earth but everything is recycled. I realise that to many our views are not understood, but that is who we are” Balinor thought he would make his views clear from the start. He knew what had prompted the visit and had no intention of changing his mind.

The crowds were nothing like the numbers the King was used to drawing in London but then the population was smaller. Even the capital only had a population the same as Salisbury in Wiltshire. Balinor and Hunith pointed out the landmarks as they travelled the ten miles to the palace. The island was full of wildlife and green, even in the capital and with no buildings taller than three stories it had a very open feeling. Uther and the Prime Minister had polite expressions on their faces but Morgana was enjoying the trip immensely and was asking questions as they travelled. As a large shadow passed overhead Morgana looked up and asked “What was that?”

Merlin chuckled “One of our large reptile species, that one was Aithusa, we have many unique creatures on Essetir” it was the first time he had spoken since saying hello.

Morgana smiled at the younger Prince “You are proud of your Kingdom aren’t you? Have you ever travelled abroad?” 

“I am very proud of Essetir and have no wish to go anywhere else. I have read extensively of course and seen documentaries. But I do not feel the need to see things in the flesh, after all if you have film you have no need to, it only damages the balance to travel” he looked at the Princess before continuing “I do not wish to sound rude, but I find it hard to understand the outside world and it’s need for things and travel. I have all this” he waved his arms to explain what he was saying. The Prince was slender and appeared all limbs, he had yet to fil out after his growth spurt. 

“I envy you, to be content is rare” Morgana told him.

“My son is one of the most content people I know” Queen Hunith explained “But then we have a strong faith, the people here have no wish as my son says for.. things”

“I understand you were from Wales originally?” Morgana asked the Queen. That was one thing she had learnt from her studies. It had surprised her that the King had married a commoner.

“I was, I came here as a secretary with a group studying the flora and never left. It was the best thing I have ever done. I am happier here than I have ever been. There is no pressure here to be other than what you want, unlike the rest of the world we don’t crave what we don’t need. It is hard to explain to an outsider” Hunith smiled as King Uther asked:

“Ambition is a driving force to make you do your best surely” he seemed unimpressed with what he was hearing.

Balinor looked at the other King “We don’t lack ambition, it is just that our ambitions are different than others. We strive to live as one with each other and with the land. Our people hope that in working together for the greater good all benefit. We do have some inequality of course, but no one here is poor, everyone has what they need for a decent life. There will always be a ruling class if you like, but the differential is smaller than elsewhere, from what I understand. My role is to ensure my people are protected and supported. I am their servant as much as they are mine. Now as we are nearly at the palace perhaps we can resume this philosophical conversation in the meetings we are to have.”

Once at the Palace they were shown their rooms. King Uther was unimpressed from the word go. The Palace hardly deserved the name having only about thirty rooms. The rooms allocated them were comfortable and large enough, even having on suites. But were not lavish as the ones in Buckingham Palace. They were each provided with a servant to provide for their needs. The King in particular was surprised and did ask this manservant if they had many state visits and whether the Kings facilities where the same. 

“Your Majesty we have few visits of this kind, the King and Queen like a simple life, but if you require anything else I am authorised to get it for you. In fact the servants you have been allocated are their personal staff. I myself am normally the Kings manservant my name is Morris”

Uther was shocked he had expected an absolute monarchy to have better facilities and wondered if persuading Balinor to allow the oil to be drilled would be that difficult. After all they clearly needed the money, all he needed to do was point out the benefits the wealth would bring him and his family and the luxuries it could bring once the oil field was in production.

Morgana however was charmed by the simplicity of her accommodation and the maid given her for the duration. Freya was the Queens personal maid and was pleasant if very quiet. She was also pleased at the less lavish banquet. Although she did feel overdressed with all her diamonds. The Queen in contrast had a coronet with some stones and a simple necklace yet still looked regal. The banquet that evening was a surprise to the British. It was far less glamorous than they were used to for state occasions. The table was a quarter of the size and the food although good wasn’t haute cuisine. It was however very tasty and well presented. The Princess was just pleased that Arthur had not come. He would have found the lack of staff and facilities irksome and would have probably have caused an international incident by now. Especially at the lack of wine at the table. They had one glass each, which she suspected had been procured especially and otherwise had mead or a liqueur made locally. Asking discretely she found out that they had few imports of non-essentials to the Kingdom, preferring rather to use home supplied items. 

Morgana wouldn’t be spending much time in the negotiations but was scheduled to spend time with the Queen and Prince. Both of whom she found charming. It would be interesting how the visit would play out.

The morning meal at least met King Uther’s expectations, he was a lover of a full English. So the bacon, sausage and eggs provided gave him a good start to the day. From there he and the Prime Minister and the other political visitors met with King Balinor and his advisors in the council chambers in the Palace. While Morgana joined Queen Hunith and Prince Merlin on a tour of the island.

“Now Princess, would you prefer the carriage or a car today or perhaps horses?” The Queen asked

“Whatever pleases you Majesty” Morgana said diplomatically

“Please call me Hunith and my son Merlin and with your permission we shall call you Morgana. Now we really don’t mind how we travel. Merlin is used to going everywhere by bicycle or horse so I won’t ask him” Hunith smiled

Merlin grinned and explained “My Welsh Grandma sent me a mountain bike for my name day and Will, my bodyguard, hates it, it has more gears than his. Do you ride horses? Because if you do we will see more things” 

Hunith glared at her son “Forgive him Morgana, he hates cars. I fear we have given him too much freedom”

“I like fresh air!” Merlin protested, then realising he wasn’t acting how his father would expect lowered his head “I apologise Princess, Mother, that was unforgivable I will of course comply with whatever you choose, your comfort must come first”

Morgana loved the ease that the mother and son communicated and couldn’t help but smile again “I tell you what, why don’t we use a carriage, that way your mother will be comfortable and you get fresh air” 

 

Morgana smiled and thought how different Merlin was to her brother at that age. Arthur had improved recently but he had been a truly spoilt brat. She knew that that was due in a large part to her father who she knew deeply resented that she, and not his son would follow him as monarch. Morgana tried not to let it bother her but she would be lying if she said it didn’t. It seemed whatever she did would never be good enough. Over the years she had been constantly told “Your brother could do that better, or a man would be more suitable for that”

She liked Merlin and his carefree attitude and his lack of airs and graces. Although at times she was sure he was hiding something. Morgana knew her mother would get on well with both Hunith and her son and decided to invite them to Britain once the tour was over. They eventually set out in a carriage and went to see all the sites. Will and Isolde were their only bodyguards. Morgana was surprised that despite the lack of technology everyone seemed so happy and content. And also how friendly they all were, many of the citizens called out to Merlin and the Queen as if they knew them personally. It was such a change not to see everyone on their mobiles or texting but instead actually talking to each other. It was so noticeable. There seemed nowhere near as much security or distance between the Royals and the public. 

That evening there was another banquet so more of the people could met the visiting delegation. Before they went down to the banquet Morgana met up with her father and the Prime Minister.  
“How are the talks going?” Morgana asked

Her father turned and snorted “Nowhere I have never met such a stubborn man. He could make his people wealthy beyond all their dreams but he keeps on about the balance of the world and how people are destroying mother earth! As for his advisors that woman is a bitch and the men seem to be trying to score points off each other all the time.”

The Prime Minister smiled ruefully “The trouble is it is hard arguing with King Balinor as in many cases he is right, even if it is a simplistic view. He will be a hard man to convince. As for his advisors, well they are like any other group of people wanting power”

Uther looked at his daughter before continuing “Do you know they don’t use any petrol or deasil here at all! It’s all hydroelectric or wind power. What’s more on a small scale! In most cases the people generate their own power. No wonder they are so backward! They hardly use any modern services at all. Balinor insists his people like it that way, but I don’t believe him. After all if they don’t know about it how can they choose? I want you to dig around a bit, see what you can find out, how much in the dark are the people are kept by their rulers?”

Morgana looked at her father “From what I’ve seen they do know about the outside world but they don’t think it’s for them. Some of their youngsters do move abroad but seem to come back when they want to start families. The children learn about computers and have access to some but prefer to use other methods. It does seem to be tied into their religion, and their recycling has to be seen to be believed. They have NO landfill, everything is reused.” She paused “Even their Prince normally rides a bicycle or uses a horse to get anywhere. The bike I understand was a present for his grandmother in Wales. No one owns a private car, the few they have are electric and shared on a community basis. If you are asking my opinion from the little I have seen, you have no chance of changing King Balinor’s mind and his people don’t want it either.”

“Don’t be foolish girl they are showing you what they want you to see.” Uther told her. “Come on let’s go and see what joys we are to be fed today. They have no concept of a banquet. I mean, where are the wines?”

The days followed the same pattern except for one day when Merlin asked Morgana if she would like to spend the day with him and go out on horseback. Morgana was a keen rider so agreed. They set off and Merlin let Morgana choose what she wanted to see. “I read about your clothing manufacturers on the island can I see that and some of your countryside”

“Of course, I will take you to one of the school’s first I promised mother to deliver something. The one I went to as a junior.” Merlin said enthusiastically “We have the one system for everyone, I was also taught at home, you know stuff about being a King and ruling but the rest I went to the local school”

Morgana was pleasantly surprised when they got there. It was clear they were not expected, but the Prince was greeted enthusiastically and seemed to know most of the children. The classroom looked much like any Morgana had seen before but less technology. The children were happy and showed them their work. Morgana was surprised to see a high input in every subject on conservation and self-reliance. But at the same time it was very practical.

“We are not communists like a few of our visitors expect. After all we are governed by a King, but we do understand the need to help each other and share and that includes nature and the environment. But we are individuals and do have problems sometimes. We have a monetary system but at the same time we love to barter. That way very little is wasted. Even in the towns we consider the consequences to the land of everything we do. For example we take care where we build and what. Places are left for wildlife and care is taken to make our homes have as little impact as we can. Houses are only built of materials that are locally available and recyclable although many have been in place for centuries. I suspect you think us old fashioned but we genuinely don’t have a brand culture here. I went to stay with my Grandmother before she died and I was amazed at how what you own and even wear is so important to you. Fashion and fad my Grandmother called it. That is would be so against our beliefs” 

As they made their way to a clothing manufacturers Morgana was surprised to see the clothing being made. All using natural fabrics and dyes get still stylish and comfortable. The machines they did have were all run on hydro power and everyone seemed happy and content. It was not a huge concern but Merlin pointed out that most places of employment were small as they were again kept local to an area so travelling was not required. “I must admit we dress for comfort not fashion and style do not change greatly over the years. If we want something different we ask for it but most don’t bother. I myself am well known for my neckerchiefs for instance.” 

They stopped for a picnic before heading off into the countryside. Merlin looked at the Princess “I will show you one of my favourite homes on the island.”

That caused William the bodyguard to snort “You should have been born a worm”

Morgana was surprised at how informal everyone was but she thought that was taking things too far. But Merlin laughed “Ignore Will I have known him all my life and he hasn’t changed. Dad thinks I should sack him”

The bodyguard grinned “Then who would keep your visits to the pub secret?” Will looked at the Princess “The trouble is he has no tolerance for alcohol a real lightweight” 

“Will……come on what teenager doesn’t have a bit to drink?” he looked at a shocked Morgana “I don’t go very often, the trouble is we now all each other’s secrets so I can’t sack him” then in a whisper he added “And he is my best friend” realising he might be giving a bad impression Merlin added “We are very informal here, I don’t really need a bodyguard, if dad worried that much he would hire someone else I suppose. But Will would give his life for me if needed”

“That I would, though why I’m not sure, perhaps to stop your cousin having the throne” came the cheeky reply.

“My father would have an apoplexy if he ever heard the staff speak to me like that, but it must be nice having such a good friend” Morgana said as they rode on.

“I don’t like the idea of staff, I can look after myself. I have a manservant but he is looking after the Prime Minister at the moment. But to be honest I do most things myself” Merlin told The Princess “Is it true you have hundreds of servants?”

“There are a lot in the Palaces yes, I have a secretary, maid and bodyguards and then there are footman for waiters and other jobs of course. You would think us awful I’m sure but it does keep lots of people in work” Morgana confessed “But we live totally differently than you. I would like you to visit us”

“Maybe” Merlin didn’t sound that keen. He looked across at where the Princess’s bodyguards were hovering. “They make me nervous”

“Well I don’t think they’re that happy at having to ride everywhere, they love their bulletproof cars” Morgana chuckled.

They soon arrived at house that was half buried into the ground and the walls were made of compressed soil and straw. The roof, such as it was, was covered in low growing plants. Merlin knocked on the door and an old man answered. He had shoulder length white hair and was wearing a floor length robe. “Merlin my boy what can I do for you?”

“Gaius I have brought the Princess Morgana to meet you and look at your house” Merlin beamed and then hugged the man “I hope you don’t mind”  
Gaius looked at Morgana and bowed “Your highness, you are welcome do come in. As this man has not introduced us properly I suppose I shall have to. My name is Gaius and I am the royal Physician. “

“A pleasure to meet you Sir” Morgana told him, as she looked around.

“Excuse the mess, I am in the middle of making a new batch of medicines.”

Merlin looked at Morgana “We do use conventional medicines as well, but they are imported. Gaius and the other Essetir Physicians also use their own herbal medicines. Which they seem to like to make taste as foul as they can. Just never ask what is in them!”

Gaius raised an eyebrow “Please your highness ignore the Prince, I only make hangover medication foul as he calls it, because I will not promote bad drinking habits in underage drinkers. The rest the taste is as palatable as they can be made.”

Morgana smiled at the doctor, she realised that there was a great deal of love between the two men. “So you have to import medicines?”

“We do my lady, we produce some, aspirin for instance, and some others but our population is so small some would be prohibitively expensive” Gaius told her  
“We export our patients on green technology and also any surplus production of some other things. But we try to keep imports down to a low level as we have little to export without thing to much from the land. Medicines and bicycles seem to be the main things!” Merlin grinned “The bikes are my Grans fault, once I got one everyone wanted one!”

“So there are some things you crave then?” Morgana laughed

“Indeed but it is a healthy fascination for the young” Gaius said smiling. 

Morgana enjoyed her visit to the physician and it helped her to understand the people. As they left the Prince promised to visit to collect herbs from the wild that grew in places the older man found hard to get to. The Princess was beginning to wonder if the people of Essetir hadn't actually got the right ideas on life, although it would be difficult to remove the dependence on oil in countries already used to it


	4. Chapter 4

Although it was clear King Balinor was in charge, the British delegation wasn’t spared by Nimueh and the advisors. Both Nimueh and Cenred were particular scathing. So it came as no surprise to anyone when the talks ground to a halt with no change to King Balinor’s stance. The British contingent had found it difficult because even if they did make headway with the advisors it made no difference to the result. Cenred and Valliant both spoke privately to Uther and said if they were ever King then it might be possible to broker a deal. Cenred hinting that a coup could be staged with British help. He chose the wrong man to speak to as Uther was a believer in the sanctity of the Crown and he warned the other King.

Balinor wasn’t surprised when Uther told him “The people would never follow him. I may be absolute ruler but I govern by the will of my people”

In his private talks with Balinor King Uther did discover something that made him think. He asked his opposite number who he was hoping to marry his son too and was told. “We marry for love, I married a commoner, from Wales in fact and all my ancestors have married who they wanted. Merlin will make his choice when he is ready. He is blessed by our gods and he can marry either sex as he is a carrier as well as a sire. I only want him to be happy. After all we are a small Kingdom and by having the whole island to choose from has stopped problems of inbreeding. Not many would be like my wife, and wish to come here from a different culture.” Balinor looked at Uther “I understand you wish your offspring to marry what you call ‘well’ from a certain background but will that make for happiness?” 

Uther looked at Balinor in amazement “What has happiness got to do with it? One can learn to love”

“But did you marry for love or expediency?”

“Both, my wife is from the French aristocracy and can trace her ancestors back to the French Royal family” Uther said proudly.

“My wife was from what you would call lower middle class but I love her none the less for it. We met when she came here as part of her job as a secretary for a nature survey and I have never regretted it” Balinor said proudly.

As the group left to return home Balinor told the group “I suppose it is not surprising that you cannot understand my peoples attitude to what is in our oceans, but may you go in peace and I hope that you and the rest of the planet will understand soon the need to look after mother earth. For we cannot do it alone and I wish for future generations to enjoy mother earth’s bounty”

The Prime Minister shook Balinor’s hand “Should you change your mind we would be only too willing to work with you to minimise any impact on the environment and your beliefs” 

Morgana had already said her goodbyes at the palace and requested they visit. Politically the visit had not been a success but Morgana had made new friends. As she left she whispered to Will “Keep them safe won’t you”

“Will do” came the cheeky reply

Back in London Arthur had been on leave from the army so he could help his mother with Royal duties. It gave a pair time together without Uther present. Ygraine knew what pressure her husband put Arthur under, as well as reminding the young man constantly that I his opinion his son should have been first in line for the throne. Something that clearly neither man could do anything about. Ygraine pointed out to her son that without the burden of the throne he could have a freer live. “You may well bless the ruling my son, either way don’t let your father’s bitterness ruin your life. You are special and don’t forget it”

Arthur looked at his mother “Thank you mum but I can’t help but feel that father blames me somehow.” Changing the subject he asked “I wonder how Morgana is getting on in Essetir, I understand that in many ways it is primitive, but then she’s not there for long”

“She was excited about going, I don’t think that the trip will be a success for the government, and I hope your father doesn’t take it as a slight to him. The country from what I understand has a completely different view point from us” She smiled at her son “At least it won’t be you getting the blame for anything, you weren’t there”

Arthur nodded but didn’t comment, over the years he had mistakenly allowed his father’s disappointment in him to ruin his life. But at least the last year had shown him a different world, and he appreciated his other all the more and was learning not to let his father’s views make him bitter and arrogant, his best friend Leon had also helped no end to change him from the course he had found himself on. He was learning that others had a far harder life than him and to be grateful for the benefits his position gave him. It was up to him to make a good life for himself. And be what he wanted and not try to life up to his father’s expectations and dreams.

The minute the King’s group landed back in England Uther started to make plans. So did Morgana, she told her mother all about the royal family of Essetir “I would like to invite them here to stay. I don’t expect the King will come but his Queen is from Wales and I know the Prince used to visit her when she was alive. Will you suggest it to father, I am sure he will listen to you more than if I asked him”

“Of course I will my dear, they sound lovely. I will ask him later” Ygraine promised. As it happened it was the King who spoke first on the matter. 

“Ygraine I think it would be a nice gesture if we invited the Prince of Essetir for a return visit. I would rather not invite the King, do you think you could write to the Queen and suggest it. I think it would come better from you. I don’t think Balinor liked me much” Uther told her. “Stubborn fellow”

Ygraine smiled “That’s the pot calling the kettle black dear, but of course I will, I will invite the Queen as well, she won’t want her son coming alone, he is not seventeen yet”

So it was arranged that in three months Queen Hunith and Prince Merlin would visit London for a month’s stay. It was arranged for mod August and a ship would call to pick them up on its way across the Atlantic. King Balinor declined the invitation but as expect Queen Hunith was coming with her son. Uther insisted that his son would be available for the visit so the Prince would have male company for his stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Uther clearly had an agenda for the visit and one for now he would keep to himself. But he felt more excited and positive than he had for years. So much so that his wife asked him what he was planning.

“Nothing my dear, just fostering good relations” she didn’t believe him for one moment but dropped the issue for now. But she had every intention of finding out just what her husband was up to. She only hoped it wasn’t anything he would regret later.

When Queen Hunith and Prince Merlin left Essetir Balinor gave his son very strict instructions. “Do not let anyone know of your magic. Magic unheard of in the United Kingdom and is lost in the mists of time. Although you are the only one here with it due to our beliefs it is accepted. I don’t want you to even speak of it with anyone. Do you understand?”

“Yes Father, I am not an idiot” Merlin grinned

“I’m not so sure. Will is not going with you, he is too casual for overseas visits and not good enough so you will take Percy, Isolde will be going with your mother. You go nowhere without him, I don’t care what King Uther or his people say. I do not trust them” Balinor was deadly serious. “I’m not happy about this trip but your mother says it is important for you to know the other side of your heritage. Listen to your mother in all things”

“Yes father” Merlin sighed, he could see this trip being boring already.

“One other thing. I think King Uther has an ulterior motive in inviting you so keep on your toes”

“Balinor! Leave the boy alone will you, he is a sensible young man. He won’t let you down” Hunith told her husband

“I don’t for one moment think he will my dear, but he is unused to the duplicity and self-interest that is Uther Pendragon! He showed that when he was here” 

Merlin was please when the ship left the island. It was a war ship but his party were treated as honoured guests. The crew took a liking to the young Prince and he spent the journey all over the ship learning new things. But most of all he loved watching the dolphins and whales over the side. It had been several years since he had last visited his grandmother and that was a small village and not London. The ship went up the Thames and the Royal visitors were dropped of in the city where they were met by King Uther, Queen Ygraine, Princess Morgana and Prince Arthur. The amount of security surprised Merlin, until his mother whispered that it was normal. From the moment the group arrived in London the Essetirian’s found the air quality uncomfortable, but kept their thoughts to themselves. They were then whisked off to Buckingham Palace in a fleet of cars with a police motorbike escort. All except the Queen were astounded by the buildings and the cars and Lorries. Merlin found himself already homesick for his homeland. He was in a car with Princess Morgana and Prince Arthur and Percy. His mother was in the car ahead with the King and Queen.

Morgana started talking as soon as the car door shut pointing out different buildings as they travelled. Unused to traveling at any sort of speed in a car as they went round a roundabout Merlin was taken unawares and fell against the Prince.

“Are you always this clumsy?” came the sarcastic comment from the blonde, who up until now had said nothing after the initial Welcome.

Merlin caught unawares and forgetting all his father’s instructions glared at the other Prince “Are you always such a prat? I’m unused to traveling like this”

Arthur raised his eyebrow and sneered “I forgot don’t you travel by horse or bicycle all the time, I understand your country is still in the dark ages”

“Better in the dark ages than like this, the air is foul” Merlin glared back “We look after the earth and not rape it like you do” Percy nudged Merlin and the Prince realised he had been less than polite.   
At that same second as Morgana laughed “Oh Merlin I forgot what it was I liked about you! Arthur stop being such a grouch and be kind to our guest. His country is wonderful, you would love it if you had the chance to visit”

Arthur at least looked mildly contrite “Morgana is right, I am sorry Prince Merlin that was uncalled for”

Merlin beamed his characteristic smile unable to hold a grudge “Well I wasn’t very nice either, shall we start again” he held out his hand “Hello Prince Arthur thank you for inviting me to visit”

Arthur gave a small smile at the teenager and took his hand and shock it. “Hello to you Prince Merlin you are welcome and I hope you enjoy your visit”

“Well wonders will never cease, Arthur Pendragon saying sorry!” Morgana smirked. “Clearly the services are doing you good” 

Arthur glared at his sister. He did love her but he would never admit it “Shut up you harpy”

Merlin sniggered “I wish I had a brother or sister”

Arthur snorted “No you wouldn’t believe me”

At that moment they drew up at Buckingham Palace and the car doors were opened and they got out. Merlin looked at amazement at the size of the building, he had looked at pictures but it still came as a shock to him. 

“Close your mouth Merlin you look like a tourist!” Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ear.

“That’s because I am, you prat” Merlin whispered back


	6. Chapter 6

The relationship between the two Princes continued to be prickly that evening at a banquet held in the honour of the guests and neither looked pleased when Uther suggested that Arthur spend the day with Merlin and show him around London, neither was Morgana.

“But I was going to” she protested

Uther looked at her sharply “I’m sure Prince Merlin would rather be with another man, shared interests and all that. I was hoping you and your mother would show Queen Hunith some of the sights that you women enjoy” he seemed to consider the matter settled and ignored any further protests or comments.

So that was how Merlin found himself in a car with Arthur the next day heading for a Polo match “Sorry about this Prince Merlin it wasn’t my idea”

“Look Arthur just drop the Prince will you, I don’t intend for us to be using it all the time with each other, it would be stupid don’t you think.” Merlin looked at the blonde “As to this being your fault, you have made it perfectly clear you don’t want to spend time with me. Or else you might have actually asked me what I wanted to see”

Arthur glared at Merlin “You like horses don’t you! I thought you might like to have a go at polo, my team have a practice match today and I thought it might be nicer than driving round ‘places of interest’ like the King wanted! You really are an idiot aren’t you?”

Merlin didn’t even bother to answer but stared out the window, he wasn’t sure why but the blonde managed to stir him up the wrong way like no one he had ever known before and it wasn’t a nice feeling.

Arthur glared out the opposite window until they reached the practice field. Merlin was soon kitted out with kit and a hat and Arthur lent him one of his horses “Hengroen is well used to all the moves” Arthur went on to explain Polo to Merlin as he hadn’t heard of the sport before. This did of course merit the half whispered comment “Essetir is really the back of beyond”

“I heard that you prat! We don’t play polo but we use horses all the time. As for owning horses just for one sport and not using them the rest of the time that’s just silly” with that he rode off onto the field where Arthur’s best friend Leon went through some of the moves with Merlin.

Arthur stood and watched, he had to agree that Merlin was good on a horse and soon picked up the basics. He also seemed to enjoy the practice match afterwards and wasn’t a complete disgrace and even scored a couple of goals. As he dismounted at the end Merlin was flushed and excited “Thank you I did enjoy that, not that I can see it happening at home. But it was fun”

Arthur found he was pleased at the thought that the other prince had enjoyed his favourite sport. “There is a full match on Sunday do you want to watch. You can’t ride I’m afraid it’s an important match”

Merlin nodded “Yeh that would be good, then I can see how it’s played properly. Are you riding?”

“I am, let’s go and shower and change then we can do something else.”

“What about the horses? Aren’t we going to groom them?” Merlin asked in all innocence.

“Good lord no, the grooms will do that” as he saw Merlin’s face he added “I do sometimes but we can’t take away others livelihoods”

Merlin’s eyebrows shot up “I nearly always look after my own horses, its part of owning them surely? Father has always insisted I be self-sufficient” his voice had an edge of scornfulness to it.

“I suppose you muck them out as well?” came the rejoinder

“I have done, but not always, I usually have other things I have to do” Merlin added “But I do try to spend as much time as I can with my horses, after school and at weekends. But like you I have other duties so it can be hard” he paused “But my parents have always let me have a childhood as well.”

“Well it’s been some years since I was at school, university maybe but now I am in the services. I’m on special leave at the moment, so I can undertake Royal duties. But you’re right it can be difficult combining what you would like to do with what is expected” Arthur looked at Merlin “So will you join the armed services when you finish your education?”

Merlin looked puzzled and thought about what he had been asked “We don’t have a military as such. Our Police deal with everything, unlike most other countries we don’t have a presence overseas nor do we interfere with others affairs” He gave a small smile “I’m sure you will say we are neglecting the world, but we believe in the right of a country to self-determine. But as no one ever bothers us we have had no need to become involved. People sort of forget us, but if need be I would fight, for instance if someone tries to force us to give up our mineral rights”

“I don’t think it will come to that do you?” Arthur said 

“Aren’t most of the world’s conflicts in areas where such deposits are? We are not fools you know. My father is looking into such a prospect” Merlin looked sad “So much damage to the balance for something which will run out, sooner or later. Wouldn’t it be best to look at alternatives?” Merlin looked at Arthur “I cannot understand”

“I’m not sure I do either” Arthur admitted “But such reserves do give wealth and benefits”

“In the short term, for example your air quality, is having cars really worth it?” Merlin shrugged “Anyway I do realise that you have no real power to change things and I do not wish to criticise your way of life, I apologise”

“You after right of course, but it is always good to talk about such issues. None of us can control the world powers” Arthur agreed

“No but I will one day control what happens in Essetir. A large responsibility” Merlin said “I certainly hope it won’t be for years yet” Arthur thought the other Prince sounded scared and overawed by his future role so he changed the subject.

Morgana and Ygraine took Hunith to various places before they all met back in the evening for a meal. Uther took the chance to pull his son into his office “How did you get on with the boy? I believe he is more malleable than his father” 

Arthur frowned “Prince Merlin is a pleasant young man, well aware of his future role and the responsibilities he holds”

“But will be bow to pressure over the oil?” Uther hissed.

“We didn’t discuss it as such, but I doubt it, he has a strong sense of responsibility for nature and what he calls the balance. But as he said it will be years before he has to shoulder that duty.” Arthur admitted “He sees to look at long term rather than short term gain”

“I look to you to show the Prince of the benefits of a modern society. But also to get close to him, become his friend.” He looked at his son. “Don’t think I haven’t known about your ‘tastes’ I would have arranged a suitable marriage for you, but in this case I urge you consider an alliance with Essetir, after all it could get you in a strong position as a ruler rather than a figurehead. The boy is young but not to young” 

Arthur’s face clearly showed he was puzzled so Uther continued “Balinor is happy for his son to marry anyone he ‘loves’ whatever sex, do I really have to spell it out to you! He tells me the boy can even have a child, I assume he is a hermaphrodite. You can indulge your perversions and at the same time become a King, he is young enough for you to control. For once think for yourself and you could become a King with power!”

Arthur was gobsmacked that his father should suggest such a thing, when there had been even a suggestion before that his son was gay Uther had hit the roof. Now he was suggesting targeting Merlin. As Arthur thought of what his father suggested he realised it was the chance for he, Arthur to be King, which had prompted the complete turnaround.

“But that would be immoral!” The blonde protested

“And so is your perversion, grow up and face facts. This way the country gets the oil and you get what you want. A win win situation.”

“And for Merlin and his country, what do they get?” 

“You are naïve son, just do as you are told, I would have thought you would be happy, he isn’t that ugly. The ears are a bit big and he is thin but it could be worse” Uther took his son’s shoulder and pushed him back into the main room “Do your duty”


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur remained quiet throughout the meal and excused himself early saying he had a headache, not completely untrue. He found the conversation with his father deeply disturbing, he seemed to have found the answer to his prayers and wanted Arthur to act them out and seduce Merlin so he, Arthur, could have what Uther had always wanted for himself. The worse thing was Arthur had actually found Merlin very good company most of the time. At only sixteen Merlin seemed to have a good grasp of what his people wanted and was, despite his sometimes cynical and disrespectful comments, very charming and kind. The teenager was also very good looking in a fey sort of way. His build and colouring just Arthur’s preferred taste. The cheekbones and lips were to die for and once he grew up a bit he could really see himself with Merlin. Arthur forced his mind away from such thoughts.

Instead Arthur turned his thoughts of the Kingdom of Essetir, which seemed to have a good idea in these times of problems with climate change. OK the primitive aspect of their technology might take some getting used to but it made sense. It would also allow him to be with a man rather than the woman his father seemed determined for him to marry. Arthur tossed and turned most of the night, but ended up hating himself for even considering his father’s plans. 

The next morning Arthur got up early and found his mother in the breakfast room alone “Can I talk to you Mother?”

Ygraine looked at her son and could see he had not slept well, she smiled “Grab a drink dear and we shall go to my sitting room. Your father is with some politicians and has already eaten. I think Morgana and our guests are sitting outside on the terrace they won’t miss us for a few moments” 

Once in Ygraine’s room the queen sat down and told her son to do the same “Now what’s kept you awake, was it anything to do with that chat with your father?”

Arthur looked at his mother, she didn’t miss much at all. He wondered if the King had already told her his plans “Did he tell you what he expects me to do?”

“Your father never tells me things he knows I might disapprove of, is it to do with our guests?” Ygraine was perceptive when it came to her family “Don’t get involved in any of his schemes unless you wish to”

“He wants me to……..” Arthur stopped wondering if he should really be doing this. But seeing his mother’s face continued “He wants me to become friendly with Prince Merlin with view to marrying him”

Ygraine’s eyebrows shot up “Your father wants you to marry a man! But he finds your preferences difficult. Are you sure?” Ygraine had always supported her son ever since he told her he was gay several years previously, but knowing Uther’s views they had wisely, for now, not fought the battle they knew was coming. Deciding to leave it until Arthur found someone.

Arthur hesitated then continued “Father says it is a way for me to be a King in the true sense and Govern my own country, and also get the oil fields for Britain. He seems to think Merlin is a hermaphrodite and can have children! He has it all planned and told me I have to do my duty!” Arthur stood up and walked to the window where he could see Merlin with his mother and Morgana “The thing is Mum I do like him, you know my type we have talked about it. But he is only sixteen and I don’t want to use him like that”

“And nor should you. I must admit I like the Prince and I did wonder if he was the one for you, in a few years. But you can’t trap him like that. Anyway Merlin would be King, you would be consort and I can’t see Merlin being a puppet. He has very strong views I understand. I talked to Morgana about her visit and she made it clear that the Prince is committed to the ways of his people.” She paused “Arthur don’t do anything rash. If you find you like Merlin and want to take this further do so, your father can hardly object to a match he himself suggested. But do it for love nothing else and don’t go into it with a view to controlling your future husband. His mother says they are determined he will marry for love. Be honest with Merlin, if you do decide he is the one for you. Don’t hide your father’s plans from him they are sure to come out. I’m afraid much as I love your father he does have an over inflated opinion of his powers” Ygraine stood up “Come on I haven’t had chance to get to know Prince Merlin yet, his mother is a poppet” she smiled “Mind you I think King Balinor could run rings round Uther! But don’t tell him I said that.”

Arthur felt better having spoken to his mother, she always managed to show him how to do things without making him feel he was a disappointment or letting her down, something he always felt with his father. That day they all went out together and did all the normal things that was expected from State visits. Although Uther had set up a meeting for Prince Merlin with some of the green technology experts and the Secretary of State for Energy, that took up most of the afternoon and although Merlin found it interesting he pointed out he could agree to nothing. Although he did put some names forward that were developing Essetir’s Hydroelectric and Wind power. The island did use Solar energy but not to quite the same extent as they had a great many rivers and also a good wind of the Atlantic.

The Secretary of State was impressed with Merlin’s grasp of the topic, expecting a boy of his age to be less knowledgeable. But he was disappointed that Merlin seemed uninterested in the benefits oil and the wealth it could generate in an economy. In sort for a sixteen year old Merlin was no push over. He ended the meeting saying “I am sorry ladies and gentlemen that I cannot help you, but my beliefs are strong, we need to look at preserving natural resources we are but guardians for future generations. Even in years to come I cannot see my views changing.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were spent site seeing and in meetings, the King and the Prime Minister did their best to influence Merlin to see the benefit of as they called it ‘a modern society’ but Merlin refused to budge. On their last day before going back to Essetir Morgana took the Queen out and Merlin once more went with Arthur. Arthur took him out into the countryside so they could talk without being overheard. The protection officers, including Percy, keeping a respectful distance.

Arthur turned to Merlin “Have you enjoyed your stay?”

Merlin grinned “Do you want the diplomatic answer?”

“The true one” Arthur said with a grin “I’ve been on enough of these things to know the difference and this was supposed to be a holiday”

Merlin sighed “So of it has been lovely but my father warned me I would be put under pressure and he was right. The Government here is very keen to use me to get my father to change his mind”

“And will he?”

“No, but if I was King I wouldn’t either, what they can’t or won’t understand is how different we are in our beliefs. Do you think they will try to force us?” Merlin sounded worried “After that trip to Salisbury plain to see your armed forces in action I realised we have nothing to compare. We don’t have armed forces so to speak”

“I won’t think so it wouldn’t be tolerated. Look Merlin I want to be honest with you. I like you, and your mother and your home sounds very nice. I want you to hear me out as I explain.” He paused thinking about what his mother had advised “On your very first day here my father, the King, made a suggestion to me that I had no intention of complying to.” He hesitated before plunging on.” I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone else. But the King wished me to seduce you into agreeing to marry me” 

He held up his hand to stop Merlin speaking. “One I do like you, there is something about you that attracts me, I am gay, although my father likes to ignore the fact. But I will not use you that way. Before we were born the law was changed so the first born regardless of gender would inherit the crown. He was devastated when Morgana was first. It has always upset him that I wouldn’t inherit. Also he envies very much the power your father has, King Uther is figurehead only. He felt that if I married you I would be a King and be able to influence you to allow the UK to drill for oil. I know I couldn’t nor would I, I think you are right, we have to face the challenges and sort things out. The world has enough trouble spots due to our greed for resources already”

“I’m not silly Arthur, I may be younger than you, but I could see what your father was hoping for. But thank you for being honest. I will marry for love and it is clear you don’t love me” Merlin said blushing but looking directly at Arthur.

Arthur smiled “I think I could, I like you a lot and respect you, I would like us to remain friends and maybe one day, but on our terms not anyone else’s” Arthur admitted “You are young yet and I’m not that much older.”

“That suits me” Merlin grinned “But I warn you now, I would never be influenced to harm my country or its people. Now your father is a scary man do you want me to show some interest so he doesn’t take it out on you?” Merlin gave a small chuckle. Which made Arthur realise he had done the right thing. Maybe one day they could start a relationship, it wouldn’t be hard for him at least.

“I don’t think that’s necessary but thank you” Arthur smiled “Just invite me to stay in a year or two” 

After that the couple walked talking and laughing. They then headed back to Buckingham Palace where there was to be a garden party in honour of Queen Hunith and Prince Merlin later that afternoon for a couple of hundred guests followed by a banquet that evening. As they walked round the gardens Merlin felt very uncomfortable in his suit and escorting his mother. He hated formal occasions and was glad he didn’t have to attend too many. He knew his father and a similar hatred so didn’t have many at home. After a while Arthur rescued him.   
Bowing to Hunith he said “Your majesty may I borrow Prince Merlin my cousins would love to meet him again before he goes back, they saw him at the polo match” 

Hunith smiled “Of course” looking at Uther at her side she said “If you have no objection of course”

Uther smiled thinking that perhaps his plan was seeing some result “Of course go ahead. You youngsters don’t want to hang around us”

Merlin bowed and followed Arthur. Percy following discretely leaving Isolde with the Queen. Merlin whispered “Thank you, if I had to shake hands with one more self-important person……”

There was a chuckle from his side “Instead you get Gwaine and Leon”

“Any day” Merlin countered with a smile.

He was soon laughing at one of Gwaine’s exaggerated stories as Arthur warned “Don’t you dare get drunk on the Champaign Gwaine, father will never forgive you”

The men soon started to discuss polo and after a while a young pretty blonde woman approached the group. She walked up to Arthur “Arthur I haven’t seen much of you lately I had hoped with you being on leave we could have gone out.” It was clear she liked to be the centre of attention.

Arthur gave her disinterested glance but politely he said “Sophia, I have been otherwise engaged”

“Yes I heard, traipsing around with some Prince from a backward country that is refusing to let us have oil, I heard he was following you like a lapdog and looks like one as well, all ears clearly the country hasn’t heard of plastic surgery” can the sarcastic retort. “Surely you could dump him and come out in the evenings”

Merlin looked uncomfortable but kept silent as Arthur relied his voice hard and uncompromising “Prince Merlin is my guest and I expect him to be treated with respect and curtesy, as to his country’s stance on its natural resources they have the right to do as they will. Now apologise to the Prince now!” 

Merlin decided he didn’t like the woman at all and as everyone was looking at the other Prince his eyes flashed gold and Sophia’s glass of wine tipped and the red liquid poured down her dress. It was childish he knew but worth it. Sophia squealed and immediately looked round to see who had nudged her. 

She was about to speak when Merlin stepped forwards “That is alright Prince Arthur, clearly the young lady has had too much to drink or some of the citizens of your more advanced country have lost their manners along the way. Luckily they seem to be few and far between” he turned to Sophia “I see no reason to have unnecessary surgery after all character is more prized than vanity” 

In the background Gwaine looked speculatively at Merlin he was sure the younger man’s eyes had changed colour then he grinned “You tell her Merlin” he could be heard to mutter.

Sophia looked Merlin up and down, clearly not liking what she saw and angry that her drink had ruined her dress. “And what would you know, you are a child!”

Arthur signalled to one of the protection officers “Remove Lady Sophia from the premises and see that she is not allowed back in.” he turned to the woman and coldly said “I do not expect to see you around again, your manners are appalling even if you have imbibed to much”

Sophia glared at Merlin then at Arthur “So that’s how it is?” looking back at Merlin she snarled “How does it feel to be interesting only for your countries oil, because without that you wouldn’t be seen in this company” with that she was escorted away.

Merlin couldn’t resist one last piece of comeback and his eyes flashed once more and one of Sophia’s high heels snapped causing her to stumble and almost fall, this adding to her embarrassment. Percy stepped forward and whispered “Sire! Your father would be most displeased”

Merlin grinned and whispered back “Then don’t tell him, don’t worry no one saw anything” But he was wrong.

Arthur turned to Merlin “I apologise for that Prince Merlin, the woman was clearly out of order”

Uther, Morgana and Ygraine approached to enquire about what happened Merlin headed off any fuss “No problem Your Majesty, one of the guests had had too much wine in this hot weather, I believe she is being looked after”

With that the matter was forgotten except Isolde also approached Merlin “Your highness, I saw” was all she said looking at him with disapproval”

Merlin blushed “Ok sorry but….” he shrugged and whispered.

In the background Gwaine took it all in but said nothing


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Queen Hunith and Merlin were seen off on their journey back to Essetir, leaving an open invitation to visit. They were both pleased to get home and back to normal. The first thing they both noticed was the cleaner air. Balinor expected a report from his son, which he got although Merlin left out Arthur’s confession as to Uther’s plan to marry them both. He decided it was better not to mention it. Merlin did get told off for using his magic on the last day. Although Balinor privately thought it was well deserved once he heard why. He just didn’t want the world to know of his son’s talents. 

In England Sophia tried to get her revenge on Arthur by leaking to the press that Prince Arthur was gay and had had a brief affair with Prince Merlin whilst he was in the country. Little did she know that she had got half the story right. It back fired when via an anonymous tip off it became known that she had been escorted from the garden party for being drunk. Unlike Sophia Gwaine was careful not to get named, he used a trusted reporter who he had known for years. Although this didn’t kill the story it made it less damaging than it might have been, as Merlin was not yet seventeen. Sophia was ostracized from society for her actions and as a result her parents sent her to Australia on a long holiday with her Aunt. Hoping that the scandal would soon be forgotten. 

Other than Gwaine, live went back to normal, he still wondered exactly what he had seen. It never dawned on him it was magic, after all that didn’t exist. But he did know something unusual had happened. Arthur was soon back on duty with his regiment and life settled back to normal.

Eighteen months later:

Essetir was preparing for its Prince’s eighteen birthday celebrations. Eighteen had always been the time when boys became men on the island and it seemed everyone wanted to celebrate. Over the past two years the small country had received far more notice from the outside world and King Balinor felt he was obliged to send out some international invitations. But he would not turn it into a circus, Merlin was Essetir’s son and he would not allowed it to be hijacked by the people who wanted the small countries oil.

After discussing the matter with his wife and son invitations were sent out to Princess Morgana and Prince Arthur as well as various other representatives from the more nearest countries of Iceland, Greenland, Canada and Ireland. It was limited to that as they wanted most of all for the celebrations to be for their son. They refused to have an airfield made and instead asked everyone to come by boat. It did cause some upset but as King Balinor said “If they don’t want to come that’s their loss not ours.”

The whole island was behind the event and parties were to be held, Merlin himself was in high demand and for a week before and after he had been invited to many of them. It was going to be a busy time for him. Balinor declared the day a national holiday. 

Arthur and Morgana were going to arrive two weeks before hand so they could spend some time with Merlin before he got weighed down with events. As they arrived they were met by Merlin at the boat. Arthur and Morgana came down the gangplank and were surprised at the change in Merlin. They had kept in contact by phone and letter but hadn’t seen each other in eighteen months. In that time Merlin had filled out, he was still slender but had grown out of the gangly colt look he had before. To Arthur’s surprise he also had grown a short and neatly trimmed beard. It suited him and to Arthur eyes was very sexy. 

Morgana gave Merlin a kiss as she greeted him and whispered “You will make Arthur jealous, he never needed to shave until he was twenty let alone grow a beard. It suits you”

Merlin grinned “I can’t compete with my father yet! Anyway Arthur’s blond it wouldn’t show as much” he grinned at both of the British royals “It’s good to see you both again”

Arthur shook Merlin’s hand and looked at Merlin closely “You have all grown up”

“Yes you prat, that’s why you’re here I’m eighteen soon!” Merlin grinned back “Just remember you’re on my turf now” 

“I’ve been looking forward to seeing your country, I’ve heard so much from mother and Morgana” Arthur told the other Prince. “I talked my parents into staying at home to meet you, rather than come down. I hope you don’t mind, but we have other visitors coming in next week and it’s a lot for my mother, she hasn’t been well” Merlin’s face dropped from its customary grin.

“Of course not, I hope it’s nothing to much” Morgana said, she liked Merlin’s mother.

“She hasn’t been well for some time, but is getting better slowly” Merlin told her. “Come on let’s get going, we will do the tour another time. Mother is keen to see you both again.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, life got in the way

On the journey to the castle Merlin explained that when they returned from their visit to England Hunith had had a persistent cough that had turned into bronchitis then pneumonia. After this she had seemed to have developed a weak chest. “It comes and goes but at the moment she is just getting over a chest infection.” 

He looked at the two Pendragons who had become friends with him since his visit keeping in touch “The doctors think the visit made an underlying condition worse. When Mum was younger she smoked. She stopped when she moved here, and they think that when we visited London, and she was used to non-polluted air it just triggered her body” 

“Oh god Merlin I’m sorry” Morgana said guiltily.

“Don’t be, no one blame you or your country, it’s just one of those things.” Merlin promised her.

As they got back to the castle Merlin took Morgana and Arthur straight up to see his mother. Hunith was in her private sitting room sat out in a comfortable chair. As she saw who had arrived Hunith went to stand but Merlin told her “Mother please stay seated Morgana and Arthur don’t mind”

Hunith sank back in her chair, the two Pendragon’s looked at the Queen and were surprised at how pale and weak she looked since they had seen her last. But it was clear that she was pleased to see them. The chatted for an hour before going to get ready for the evening meal. It was to be a private affair with just the King and Queen Merlin and their two guests. There were so many banquets planed for Merlin celebrations that they were all keen to keep it low key for now.   
As they left the dining room Morgana asked her friend “Is there any treatment the Queen needs that she can’t get here?”

Merlin looked at the Princess with a hurt expression “Don’t you think if there were she would be getting it? We are all devastated, my father has had experts from all over the world look at my mother. They all agree that the air here is the best for her and what we are doing is the best.” With that he stomped off clearly both offended and upset.

Arthur turned to his sister “And you say I’m insensitive! I was clearly the polluted air in London that set all this off”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Morgana protested “I was only going to offer to make enquiries, after all they are a bit cut off here”

The next week was spent in a relaxed manner when Merlin wasn’t taken off for various rehearsals and appointments for the main event. Arthur went round the island with Merlin to see how the kingdom ran. Some of the time Morgana went with them although she also spent time with the Queen. Arthur became fascinated with the differences between their two lands and soon realised he didn’t miss the technology he was used to. Although it was not all plain sailing as he seemed to clash with Will, Merlin’s friend come protection officer. Arthur asked as many questions as he could and meted as many people, in the evenings he would talk to Morgana. By now they both had a better understanding of the issues and realised that something did need to be done back in the UK but how would be the difficult part. Arthur was amazed to find hardly any plastics on the island, other than those that were difficult not to use, like oxygen tubing in the hospitals. He found out that even these were not burnt but melted down and recycled. The recycling was amazing with barely anything being bumped. Even broken pottery was collected too use as hard-core. They both realised the more consumer generated world couldn’t turn the clock back but needed different solutions.

The last day before Merlin’s birthday saw ships arriving bringing people for the celebrations and Merlin was busy all day but that evening after the banquet he dragged Arthur outside into the grounds and made his friend lay on the grass and look up at the sky.

“This is what I missed the most when I visited you” he said honestly

“What lying on the grass? We could have if you had asked” came the puzzled reply from Arthur.

“No you prat! Look up!” he paused “The stars, you have so much light pollution you can only see a few, but look at that, they always help ground me, I feel so small and unimportant under them.” he pointed upwards at the mass of stars “Them and the air, I hated the smell and feel in my lungs when I was in London. I know you can’t change everything but……” he stopped as he thought of the problems.

Arthur looked up in silence for a moment marvelling at the sky “Your right…….just this once. I went to one of the few ‘dark sky’ areas in the UK once and we should do more.”

“Can you tell me why do all your buildings have lights on all night? And why all the lighted advertising? The amount of wasted energy as well as light pollution.” Merlin asked “I asked someone and they said that insurance was the reason for the buildings but surely if they weren’t lit and a torch was seen inside, or someone put a light on that would show it had been broken into”

“An old argument. But I agree it should be looked at. It’s hard to change things.”

“But not as hard as destroying our planet” Merlin said.

The couple remained silent for a time. Before Arthur said “I am going to get involved, try to change things” 

“Good!” Merlin told his friend “Come on I have to get some sleep I have to swear my oath tomorrow.

The next day all the guests and The King and Queen and Nobles from Essetir had breakfast together. There was no sign of Merlin, he was busy preparing. The King and Queen looked proud and happy. Hunith, although taking it quietly was determined to partake in all the events. The first was the taking of the oath, eighteen was a very significant age in the Kingdom when boy became man, and Prince was named as heir and Crown Prince and started to make some of the decisions for his people. Merlin would take over some of his father’s role from this day forward, rising above all the advisors and counsellors. 

At midday the dignitaries were taken to the site of the ceremony Arthur and Morgana were surprised. The area was attached to the castle and was a large room in a trapezoid shape that had largest side with nothing between it and the outside. It was a glorious day as they sat waiting. Three thrones set slightly to one side so not to obstruct the opening to the outside. In the open air what looked like the whole population seemed to be gathered going right up the large hill set to the back and sides of the open area. Like an amphitheatre. Clearly the whole thing had been built for maximum viewing. None of the visitors could ever recall seeing so many people in one mass before. In the centre of the opening, and just inside stood an imposing irregular shaped crystal on a plinth and by its side someone both Morgana and Arthur recognised at Nimueh the High Priestess.

All of a sudden the trumpets started to play and through the centre of the room the King and Queen walked in their Ceremonial dress. Arthur was surprised to see the colours were much as his own, with red being the dominant colour with Golden embroidered dragons. King Balinor looking like a King from the medieval era and the Queen wearing a long gown and train. Both were wearing simple but stunning crowns.

Once they were in position the Queen sat down and the King walked to the side of the crystal and spoke, as he did so he turned slowly so everyone saw him frontwards at one point. 

“People of Essetir and Honoured guests we are gathered here today for the Crowning and Oath taking of Prince Merlin, who in time will become the sixty fifth monarch of our Kingdom, a line that has remained unbroken in all that time passing from father to son since our first leader Merlin Emrys, who himself refused ever to be crowned. History says our people came across the seas from Albion with the last of the dragons when the line of the Once and Future King was no more and Camelot had fallen. Emrys himself had been in mourning since King Arthur perished at Camallan.”

Arthur looked at Morgana, neither had heard that story in fact they had always considered the story of Merlin and Arthur to be made up.

“Now we see his name sake take his vows. Your Prince, my son is a fine young man who I have no doubt will rule well. Not only will he take the oath but as all Princes before him will face the crystal, to find out if he is the one that will bring magic back to our land. Our world faces many challenges, but only the gods may decide if the time is right.” He turned to the High Priestess and bowed before going to his throne. He did not seat but stood his wife stood at his side.

Nimueh placed both hands on the crystal and in a language as old as time, that only a few in the room knew, spoke up, the doors at the end of the room opened at Merlin walked in alone. He was dressed in the style said to have been what the original Merlin had worn. Brown breeches and blue shirt with a red neckerchief. Although in a very good quality fabric. He walked slowly but surely to the front of his parents where he bowed and kissed his father’s ring then looked into his father’s face. Balinor looked down at his son. “Now you have reached the age of adulthood do you Merlin Emrys, of the family of Emrys, swear to uphold the values of our family, look after our people to the best of your ability, to defend justice and Mother Earth and all its creatures. To look after those who look to you for support and protection at no profit to yourself. To use advisors wisely, but ultimately take responsibility for the actions taken in your name.”

Merlin’s voice rang out clear and true “I so swear”

“Do you swear not to allow any favourite to sway you unjustly but at the same time remain faithful to your chosen consort and heart and never allow anger or hatred to sway you? To always think of the greater good.”

“I so swear, the gods may so judge me” Merlin’s voice was firm and string.

Balinor took a crown from a red cushion and held it high “With the power given to me by the people and Gods, as ruler and King I invest in you the title of Crown Prince of Essetir, with all the responsibility’s and duties that so entails. You will from this day forth be my balance and help.” Balinor placed the crown on Merlin’s head and held out his hand. 

Merlin took his father’s hand and stood. Once on his feet his father kissed both his cheeks and hugged him before Merlin bowed to the people both inside and out. The cheers were deafening and when they finally petered out Balinor spoke once more. 

“You are now to take the test of the crystal, and remember there is no shame in failure to pass, as none have since the first ruler, and for two hundred years none have even made the crystal even glimmer. Magic will return when the gods deem it is needed and not before.”

Merlin walked towards the crystal and complete silence descended as Nimueh stepped forward her floor length white dress catching the light. “Do you Crown Prince Merlin Emrys swear to recognise the Gods as your guides and the land, sea and air as in need of protection just as much as that of the people?”

“I Crown Prince Merlin Emrys of the family of Emrys have and always will” Merlin said clearly once more.

Nimueh took Merlin’s hands “I Nimueh, High Priestess and path to the gods will now give you the test. If you do not pass you have not failed, the time is not yet here. Your oaths already taken stand. If you are the one chosen by the Gods you will have great power and must use it to the greater good, your life will not be easy as your path is Destined, remember always to keep good in your heart and refuse all paths that lead to the dark side, no matter the temptation. The Gods know your heart and soul” Nimueh held Merlin’s hands above the crystal and spoke out in the old language   
“Test this man and tell all here if he is the one that has the power to do all you require of him. Show all here his heart. Awaken his powers and guide him”

With that Nimueh pushed Merlin’s hands onto the crystal removing hers before they touched the object. Merlin stiffened and gasped as his hands touched the crystal. Within seconds gold lines flowed through the crystal from Merlin’s hands and the crystal glowed brightly. A stunned mummer could be heard from all the islanders present. Hunith looked at her husband “Why our son, may the gods protect him”

“He is strong” Balinor whispered back.

A gold mist surrounded Merlin and the crystal. Nimueh called out “Merlin Emrys has arisen from his sleep of fifteen hundred years. The time to save Albion has come” she fell to her knees.

As the mist dissipated Merlin looked somehow stronger but at the same time tired. Nimueh came forward with a folded cloak and put it over Merlin’s shoulders it was midnight blue, had a hood and reached the floor. He walked out into the open space before the people and raised his head to the sky as the crystal had shown him, and shouted “O dracon, e male so ftengoetta tesd’hup’ananakes!” in a deep voice. 

After a few moments one of the large flying reptiles that had been gathering for some reason flew in closer and landed in the open space. It was one of the largest of the creatures on the island, and the eldest. It was a huge white dragon and it bowed and spoke “Such a small creature to hold such a destiny. Our dragonlord has come back to us I never thought I would see it. My father hatched me many centuries ago and I am glad I saw this day before the end of my life. Time for the second prophesy has arisen and the young warlock needs to find the second half of his coin.”

The crowds were all silent as Merlin stood in front of the large beast. “Oh Great Dragon can you help in my quest”

Aithusa bowed low “We will help where we can my lord. The second half of your coin is known to you. You need each other if you are to save us all. Albion will return, but this time it will not reach to seas but cover the whole of the lands. But the fight will be hard and long and this time not with the sword.” The white dragon paused “You are the long awaited Warlock. But your consort will play an important role outside these lands and together you will save the mother earth. On behalf of the Dragon kind and all magical creatures we plead our allegiance to you”

The white dragon rose into the air and the other dragon circled round breathing fire into the air. They were few in number, never being many but the sight was impressive none the less. Merlin stood facing the people, it was as if he couldn’t move. Nimueh moved to one side and Balinor the other. They reached Merlin as he began to sag. Balinor supported his son discreetly and they walked back into the large room and out of the room through a door. As they did every citizen of Essetir no matter their station sank to their knees in homage to Merlin. It was as if they were in the presence of a miracle. Merlin managed to keep it together until he was in private but the moment they were through the door Merlin collapsed and began to fall. Balinor swooped him up into his arms and hurried through the empty corridors to the Princes rooms and lay him on his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

After putting his son down the King turned to Nimueh and demanded “What has happened to him?”

“Sire he is in shock. The crystal has awoken all his powers, whilst he has always had some this is more than his body is used to. He will recover shortly, at least enough to attend the banquet.” She hesitated “I had not envisioned such a thing, I thought his son would be the chosen one, and for him to be a dragonlord as well……..” Nimueh was thinking how she could turn this to her advantage. Despite all her efforts since Merlin’s birth she had never been able to control the Prince as she wished. “He will need a great deal of support and help” 

Balinor looked at the High Priestess, knowing full well what she was thinking, he was no fool “He will get it. Please go and fetch Gaius” he said. It may have been said as a request but she knew a dismissal when she heard one. “Oh and have the Queen escorted here”

It wasn’t long before both the Queen and Gaius arrived. Gaius agreed with the priestess’s diagnosis so they decided to let Merlin sleep, his parents at his side. The rest of the guests had gone to their rooms to get ready for the rest of the day’s festivities. Cenred and Valiant were less than pleased seeing their chance at power disappearing. The international guests were all surprised by the turn of events and had gathered to talk about it in Morgana’s room. But with nothing to go on decided to await until they were told what it all meant. It was clear that the population were shocked, but overjoyed at what had happened. So the visitors concluded it was clearly nothing to be concerned about. As they dispersed someone hung behind. It was Gwaine who had turned up as the plus one to the Southern Irish representative. He looked at Arthur “OK what gives?” he demanded “I knew he wasn’t just like you and me after what happened with that bitch Sophia”

Arthur looked at Gwaine “What do you mean?”

“His eyes. They flashed gold just before the wine spilt and when her heal on her shoe snapped off. I am not a fool. Just what is he?”

Morgana smiled “If you believe what you heard downstairs if he is a descendant of Merlin, as in Arthur and Merlin, so I suppose he has magic.” She sounded like she didn’t believe she had just said it.

“At the moment I think I can, after hearing a flying giant lizard talking. Or is this some big set up?” Gwaine demanded, “I haven’t even had anything to drink yet”

“I think we wait and speak to Merlin” Arthur said “Whatever, he’s a good guy, sometimes a bit clumsy and an idiot but he has a heart of gold.”

After a nap of half an hour Merlin started to waken, he threw his head from side to side and his parents could hear him clearly as he said one thing over and over again. “a..er” then he opened his eyes that were still a solid block of golden colour. Merlin looked directly at his father “Arthur”

Balinor held his son’s hand “We are here with you son, we will not leave you” Balinor glanced up at Hunith who was sat at Merlin’s other side. “I think we should send for the Prince.” He got up and walked to the door and spoke to Percy who was stood outside with Will. “Percy go and find Prince Arthur, and ask him to come here, but be discrete”

Will looked up “I’ll go your Majesty I will not show up as much as this great lump”

Balinor looked at Will his eyes showing his displeasure at the young man’s choice of words “You need to learn the proper respect, my son lets you get away with too much. No Percy you go, you know how to speak to visiting royalty”

Percy bowed and set off and found Prince Arthur who had returned to his room. Percy bowed as Arthur opened the door to Percy’s knock. In a quiet voice Percy requested “Your highness, King Balinor asks if you will accompany me to speak to him”

Arthur looked surprised “Of course I’ll come now” as they walked up the corridors Arthur asked Percy “Could you tell me how Prince Merlin is? Only he looked unwell earlier”  
Percy looked at the Prince “Sorry Sir you will need to ask the King” Percy had come to like Arthur over the visit to London but his loyalty was with the Emrys family and he was no gossip.

As Percy knocked on the door where Merlin was resting King Balinor stepped out and looked at Arthur before walking to the next room, once inside he asked “What exactly is your relationship with my son?”

Arthur was surprised and taken aback “We have become friends Sir”

“Is that all? And don’t look at me like that boy, I’m not a fool I know what your father has planned” Balinor glared at Arthur.

Arthur took a deep breath “So do I Sir, and I told Merlin back in London what my Father hoped, at the same time we decided that if anything happened it would be because we wanted it to and for no other reason. He has become a good friend, and yes I would like more but Merlin was to young when we first met and since then has had to many duties to cope with.” He held his cool as Balinor looked at him.

“He is asking for you, but I want your promise that if you go in nothing that happens or that you see in the room goes any further” Balinor said in a very determined tone.

“Of course, I am well aware of Privacy issues” Arthur said “As I said I consider Merlin a good friend”  
Balinor nodded “Perhaps you are not like your father” he looked at Arthur before taking him to see Merlin. “I will stay here” then he turned to his wife “My dear go and rest, I know you want to go to the celebrations later, I will join you soon.”

Hunith kissed her sons forehead and left. Balinor went to Merlin side. “Arthur is here my son”

He waved Arthur forward. Arthur went to the bed side and sat in the chair that Hunith had just left. Merlin was facing away from him “Hi Merlin, how are you?”

Merlin turned and as he did Arthur noticed the gold of Merlin’s eyes had drew back slightly. But Merlin’s hand shot out and grabbed Arthur’s wrist. He stared at Arthur before saying something neither Arthur nor Balinor understood. A golden mist surrounded the pair and Merlin spoke once more. 

“My King, we have returned, we are needed once more, Avalon needs us…….By the gods it is good to see you.”

Balinor looked at what was happening in disbelief. Arthur gave a shiver as Merlin spoke then he smiled and pulled Merlin up into his arms. “My Warlock tis you, I remember yet we are not the same, I remember both lives. But if I have you once more I care not” with that the two men kissed as the mist slowly disappeared leaving the two men in an embrace. 

Balinor watched in shock, the legends were true, there could be no other explanation. Merlin looked up at the moment and saw his father, his eyes now back to their cerulean blue. “Father, I can explain, I have the memories of both myself and Merlin Emrys, the gods have sent him back, or his memories and power to help Albion. Only this time Albion is larger or will be if we succeed.” He looked at Arthur with love. “Arthur is my Once and Future King who has returned, we will work together to unite all of Albion”

Balinor forced himself to speak “And what is Albion? Britain is united, so what….”

Arthur looked at the King “The world is a smaller place than it was before. Albion is no longer Great Britain, this time we must try to unite all peoples to save Mother Earth. We will all die otherwise. Only this time we are together from the beginning with no secrets.” 

Merlin looked serious “Yet so many of the names we know are here again, will they be friend or foe this time?”

Balinor looked at the two young men “I suggest for now you keep this to yourselves, we need to think this through. I would not trust Nimueh, she has always wanted your power”

Merlin gave a small sad smile “She did before, fear not we will be careful, at least this time I have you father”

“And I have my mother” Arthur added. “But I fear my father may give us difficulties once more.” He turned to look at Merlin “For now my love we need to be careful and make it look like this is new”

“I agree” Balinor said. “I’m having problems with this as it is” he sounded very sad “Have I lost my son?”

Merlin stood up and walked to his father, Arthur by his side. “No! We are still the same people, all that has happened is that my power has been awoken. I am NOT the original Merlin nor is Arthur any different. We just have the …….” He looked to Arthur for help.

“We have been given the skills needed to help us, and the trust in each other we need to do what has to be done. We are the same people but more……….does that make sense?”


	12. SORRY

Life is not good at the moment but I will update when I can


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, thank you for your support it meant a lot. The next chapter will have more action. This is more an explainer.

Balinor tried to get his head around what he had seen and heard in the end he decided that he would treat both young men as if they were the same, he could see no other course of action. He had to trust destiny and fate. 

Merlin explained the best he could the relationship between King Arthur and his warlock. The fact that they had been a similar age with Merlin the slightly younger and that Merlin had been a servant until near the end when Merlin finally confessed his magic. But Arthur couldn’t help but feel through his sense of King Arthur that they both would have wanted more if it had been possible. 

“Might I suggest Prince Arthur that you return to your rooms and say nothing of this, if questioned just say Merlin wanted to see you, the nearer we keep to the truth the better.” The King looked at his son “And you…rest you have a long night ahead of you.”

Merlin and Arthur did as they were bid. Soon it was time for the banquet that was being held to celebrate Crown Prince Merlin’s birthday and investiture. After the banquet there was a ball. It became apparent to everyone that Merlin and Prince Arthur were becoming closer as the evening progressed. They had decided that this shouldn’t be too obvious but appear a gradual process. So Merlin dance with several of his other guests including the Princess Morgana. True to form she couldn’t help but remark on how friendly Merlin seemed to be with her brother.

“We had known each other for some time Morgana, of course we are friends, just as I am friends with you”

“Oh no it’s more than that I can tell, just be careful Merlin I wouldn’t want to see you hurt and my brother is quite a heartbreaker.” ,Morgana cautioned, she knew her father’s plans for the couple and hoped that Arthur wasn’t going to listen to him. 

“I will be, but really we are just friends.” Merlin insisted, but not realising he had blushed slightly as he said it.

Morgana made sure to dance with her brother soon after “Arthur don’t do it”

Arthur looked at his sister “Don’t do what?” he demanded

“I know what father wants you to do, please don’t Merlin is to kind and gentle a person let him find someone who really loves him for who he is” Morgana pleaded.

Arthur looked at his sister “I have told Merlin what father wanted me to do, I told him when he was in London. If there is anything between us it is because we both want it to be nothing else.” Arthur kept his voice low so no one else could overhear.

“And is there?” Morgana persisted

“I think so, but it is early days yet, don’t worry I won’t let father push me into anything.” With that he left her side and went to dance with someone else.

The evening went well and it was midmorning before people started to emerge from their rooms. The King and Queen had arranged trips around the island for those interested or other entertainments near the palace. Merlin was with the group that wanted to see how Essetir managed its resources and energy needs. Arthur and Morgana went with him as did Gwaine and most of the younger group. Morgana was impressed at just how persuasive he was and how he was so much more confident than he had been in London and on her previous visit. Arthur knew that some of Merlin’s new found confidence was the power running through him. Arthur could feel it even without touching him. When they did touch it was like an electrical charge. He knew no one else felt it but for the life of him couldn’t understand why. 

Arthur wanted nothing more than to get Merlin alone. The sense of King Arthur he carried with him gave him a deep longing to be near and with Merlin. It was as if he could feel Merlin’s energy and mood without the need to talk. Once they were back in the castle Arthur snuck away from the others and made his way to Merlin’s rooms. There he found Merlin changing from the more casual dress he had worn for the trip back into more formal wear. After being let into the rooms by William Arthur walked up to Merlin and put his arms round the younger man.

“This feels so right” he murmured. “You belong here in my arms”

Merlin gave his a grin “I agree but for now we must be careful. Far better that we have a ‘courtship’ I feel it important that Nimueh at least doesn’t realise what has happened. I thinks she suspects something but as she has no magic she is unsure. Others on the council also need to be kept in the dark for now.” He twisted out of Arthur’s arms. “What of your father? You do realise that if we do marry you will be my consort not joint ruler. No matter what our past. The constitution allows for nothing else.” Merlin sounded worried. “Part of me, the warlock part, wants you as my King, but although you may be the King of my heart that’s all it can be”

Arthur smiled “My father can put up with it. He will believe what he wants to anyway. No you are their future King I know that, I also know that you will listen to me and make whatever decision you feel right for your people. I would have it no other way. Don’t worry you won’t emasculate me”

Merlin looked horrified “I have no intention of doing any such thing. From what I see our job will not be just this island but convincing the rest of the world to follow. I also know that you are the motivator, you will be the driving force for change outside this small island. Please Arthur never feel I would make you feel less important than you are. I just wanted you to understand. You are and always have been my King” his voice changed as if he was talking from deep within his memories “I am happy to serve you until I die my liege”

Arthur pulled Merlin towards him. “This time we are true partners Merlin, we should have been last time, this time we will get it right.” With that he kissed Merlin gently. “Together, and I won’t wait forever to have the right to hold you and be with you as one”

“As soon as we can. But until then we must make the most of what time we do get. Have you told Morgana anything?” Merlin looked into Arthur’s eyes.

“Not yet. I hope this time we can be on the same side. I realise now how many of the others are here with us, will they know?” Arthur asked 

“I don’t think so” Merlin admitted “But we find out I suppose. I hope not in a way. Merlin killed Nimueh and Morgana last time and I don’t want to kill anyone, or be responsible for their deaths. This time we know who we are, let’s hope that is enough……Morgana doesn’t get nightmares does she?”

“Not that I know of, and what’s more she will be Queen this time without having to kill me to get it. Mind you Uther is still partly in character even though my mother lived through childbirth. He still wants to control everything.” 

Merlin put his head on Arthur’s shoulder “I wish we could have met without all this expectation on us. I know that last time Merlin found his destiny a hard task master. I have always know I had expectation on me. It’s strange having his memories, almost like he is me, even though I know he is not. My parents tried to allow me a childhood but having been born with magic they knew my life would not be simple.”

“This time I know from the beginning. You are not alone, but I know what you mean. Their lives were so different that how history depicts them. But remember this is our lives not theirs.”


	14. Chapter 14

The following days saw Merlin showing his visitors round the island. Many of the younger guests were very keen to see how Essetir operated such a green policy. It didn’t seem to take much to get many of them on board. Although there were reservations about the lack of technology. 

“I have been thinking about that” Arthur said “There is many things our countries could do without problem. The recycling and packaging of products for a start, just being more careful with how we use things. After all a state has been made with carrier bags”

Merlin looked at the other Prince “Indeed I am also somewhat puzzled why new buildings in the UK, I know little of other countries, are not built with renewable energy as standard. Your planners could surely arrange the houses and other buildings to take advantage of the sun.”

This started a discussion that lasted for several hours. Morgana suggested that they take their joint ideas back home with them and try to influence the policy makers. “After all many wouldn’t cost our governments anything and would help them reach the green targets. They wouldn’t even need to use subsidies if they didn’t want to, just getting the electric generated would be a help and with mass production shouldn’t cost as much to install adding negligible amounts to a new build. We could also encourage Government buildings to install PV” 

Ella Badeen Gwaine’s date spoke out “Perhaps we could somehow get a competition together for designing new energy saving vehicles and gadgets. I bet we could talk people into donating some pretty special prizes. We could do some of this without Government support, get the people behind us. After all it’s us the younger generation that this will mostly effect.”

The group broke up to get ready for the evenings get together enthused and brimming with ideas, now all they need to do was try to get the establishment to listen. If their countries made a start perhaps others would follow. The rest of the celebrations seemed to rush past and it was soon time for the visitors to depart but not without much comment on the growing closeness of Prince Merlin and Arthur. 

The British Prince requested a meeting with King Balinor before he was due to leave. It was a nervous and rather apprehensive young man that was shown into the office of the King one morning. Balinor looked at the young man as he entered. The Prince stopped before the large desk as Balinor stood up and held out his hand. After shaking hands the King gestured to some comfortable seats near a fireplace. 

“What can I do for you Prince Arthur?” the King asked, even though he already had a good idea what this was about, after all he had been present at what he called the reawakening.

Arthur swallowed a couple of times to ease his nerves. He was used to dealing with his father but Balinor was a different proposition. “Well your Majesty, I realise that you are aware of the connection I have with Prince Merlin” he paused not sure how to approach this.

“Arthur please dispense with formality call me Balinor, and yes I am aware I am also aware of your ‘private’ visits to my sons rooms” the King raised his eyebrows “I was young once you know”

“Nothing improper happened Sir, we needed to talk privately, it’s sort of strange having someone else’s memories and feeling in your head.” Arthur decided to just get on with what he had to say. “We are getting closer and I would like your permission to court Merlin. But before you say yah or nay I need to tell you that my father suggested this sometime ago, as a means for me to get a throne. Also I must admit I was tempted as I have always been attracted to men but my father would never normally allow it. But that’s not why I am doing it, I have told Merlin and also made it clear that if anything permanent does happen between us I would never expect to share his rule of your country.” He continued to look at the floor as he spoke he knew if he saw any anger in Balinor’s face he wouldn’t be able to finish “It’s far more than just the shared memories and all this destiny business, at least on my side. I am developing very strong feelings for Merlin. I would never want to hurt him” Arthur stopped talking and waited. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Prince Arthur I thank you for your candour and rest assured I was aware of your father’s hopes and aspirations for you concerning the throne here. He doesn’t hide his emotions as well as he thinks he does, and I am not a fool. As to your shared destiny with my son, I have known since he was born that his life would not be his own. I have looked at the prophesies and there was nothing to suggest you had to be….intimate for the prophesy to come into being. However when I saw you together after the ceremony I realised then what would happen. I gladly give my permission however” at his point Arthur looked up and saw a grin on the Kings face “Who will be courting who I am not sure. My son is no damsel, even if he can carry a child within him, but strong willed man”

Arthur felt himself blush “Sir I didn’t mean to suggest…..”

There was a chuckle before Balinor said “I know my boy, please forgive me for teasing you. My wife has already told me to behave myself, she is very fond of you by the way.” There was another pause “But the only thing I will say to you is this, Hurt my son in anyway and both my wife and myself will never forgive you and will find a way to make your life hell. Make him happy and there is very little we will not do to help you both. Merlin is the centre of our world and means more than you can imagine to both of us.”

Arthur let out the breath he had been holding “Thank you Sir, I have no intention of hurting him.” He smiled “He might hurt me though”

“If he does that is up to your parents to sort out. But I doubt he will, Merlin is a very kind and thoughtful young man, to a point of stupidity sometimes”

“One other thing, I want you to be assured I have no interest in ‘persuading’ any of you to drill for oil, I won’t necessarily tell my father that but it’s true”

“Just as well because it wouldn’t work anyway” Balinor said seriously “Your destinies lie on another path, you two have a world to save”


	15. Chapter 15

A few days before Arthur and Morgana let to go back to England the blonde found Merlin out in the gardens. The Essetir Prince had just come out of a council meeting and was clearly wanting some fresh air to clear his mind. Arthur walked up and touched Merlin’s shoulder to attract his attention “You were miles away”

“I was, Valliant and Cenred were on top form in the council meeting today and Nimueh wasn’t much better, how father doesn’t strangle them I don’t know. They seem to forget he doesn’t have to ask their permission to do anything!” the dark haired man gave a rueful smile “You don’t want to hear about our politics, what can I do for you?” he was ever polite as always.

Arthur smiled nervous all of a sudden “I was hoping to ask you to go out tonight….with me…….on a date” he started to mumble near the end.

Merlin gave one of his brilliant smiles that lit up his face “I would love to”

Arthur felt relieved, then embarrassed “Look if we were in London I would know the best places but……this is your home turf so do you have any favourite places?”

“I do as it happens and I think you will like it. Would you like me to book” Merlin said with a smile “You know I was beginning to think you wouldn’t ask me”

Arthur looked indignant “I had to ask your father first” as Merlin looked puzzled Arthur continued “For permission to court you” he added.

“I’m not a girl you know!”

“That’s what your father said, but it just seemed the right thing to do, and I want to do everything properly.” Arthur protested “I respect you too much to do anything else and you are younger than me. If it helps, he gave me the ‘if you hurt him’ speech”

“Yes I can see him doing that” Merlin grinned. “Well since you want to do everything right I will give you the number of the place and you can book yourself, but if you have trouble getting a reservation tell them you are bringing me!”

“That will work will it?” Arthur grinned 

“Always does, I expect you use that one sometimes”

“I do, it always impresses the date!” Arthur grinned “The title has to be worth something besides media interest in everything I do” He looked at Merlin “Your all right with going out alone with me? I mean it won’t cause speculation will it?”

“Yes you know it will, but it has to start sometime and I’d rather I was here than in England when it happens. Look Arthur it will be better here for both of us, believe me! The press will be interested but won’t want to upset me to much after all one day I will be absolute monarch. One of the benefits even if we don’t cut people’s heads off now a days” Merlin leant forward and pressed a light kiss on Arthur’s lips “You are sweet you know that, but I am a big boy now. If the worse happens I can turn them all into toads”

Arthur looked at Merlin not totally sure he wasn’t joking “Just remind me never to upset you”

Merlin smirked “I could always kiss you if I did that would turn you back to a Prince”

“That’s frogs you idiot!” Arthur grinned

“Not in Essetir it isn’t” with that he walked away chuckling. He looked back over his shoulder “I can always rely on you to cheer me up. By the way I’ll send you details of the restaurant just let me know what time I need to be ready for……..washing my hair takes ages”

It wasn’t until a few moments later that what Merlin said sunk in. It was clearly the reference to Merlin being the girl in the relationship. The funny thing was Arthur really didn’t see Merlin that way, it was more a meeting of equals. He would have no trouble submitting when needed.

Arthur went to Merlin’s room at eight o’clock that evening. He was dressing in one of his favourite suits together with a white shirt and red tie. When Merlin came to the door Arthur’s eyes widened in appreciation. The raven haired Prince had a navy suit and it fitted him like a glove and bought out the blue in his eyes. The neatly trimmed beard showed of his cheekbones rather than distracted from them. Arthur smile “Your carriage waits” he gestured for Merlin to walk with him. Arthur had arranged for a car but of course with two princes there were body guards so it was decided to use the royal car. It was a short drive before they reached the restaurant and the minute they got out of the car there were reporters waiting for them. Not the paparazzi they would have attracted in London, but even so they had not escaped notice. Once inside they had been reserved a quiet corner. The two men enjoyed their meal and talked throughout. Their Waitress was clearly more impressed with Merlin than Arthur. But then as Arthur pointed out she knew more about Merlin.  
“This has been nice” Merlin said as he ate his desert. “Just the two of us”

“Hopefully we can have many more such occasions. You must come to London and I will come here when I can. I realise it won’t be easy” Arthur said clearly disappointed.

“Hopefully we will have all the time in the world once we have done what destiny requires of us” Merlin looked at Arthur in a very determined way “Knowing what I do of the past I will not make the same mistakes as my predecessor. I am determined to have time with you. The first Merlin lost so many chances of happiness, destiny will not become my all”

Arthur looked at Merlin sadly “I hope so to, but surely if it is our destiny to save the world…….that sounds so pretentious…..then that must come first.”

Merlin looked at the other Prince in anger “Merlin lived for years with regret and sadness, an empty shell, I can sense that. I will not do the same!” He reached across and took Arthur’s hand “I was given my magic for a reason, what I don’t know yet. It is clear you have the ability to convince others and spread the word of sustainability. But I do know this we need each other and not just for the task ahead. You already mean a lot to me and I intend that neither of us shall die for the cause” the raven haired man clearly spoke from the heart. 

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s hand “I won’t leave you! We can learn from the past, I believe that is why we have been given the memories.” His thumb made circles over the pulse point ion Merlin’s wrist “We will have our good times I know we will. I intend to be about for years yet.”

Deciding to try to divert Merlin’s thoughts Arthur asked “Tell me I know your people have a different view on many things but have any Lings had male consorts before?”

“Yes about half, the ability to bear children saves the worry of succession but it appears only in the oldest son and only in the Royal family. My grandfather had a male consort and they were very happy. I remember them both. Father was an only child but Grandfather was one of three. Cenred and Valliant are from those brothers. It irks them that they don’t have power. Among the population we do have same sex couples, it has never carried the same stigma as in other countries. But if they want children they tend to adopt if they want children, surrogacy is not common here. I think it is all due to the ethos of our people” Merlin explained.

“Handy for you” Arthur smiled “Can females take the crown?”

“I see no reason why not but it has never come up. Ever since the first Merlin the first born has always been a son. According to our history the first Merlin himself married years after Arthur died, he married a druid girl, although many say he never really loved her, cared for her a great deal yes but Arthur was always his great love. That’s why I say I will not allow you to die, to live as he did………” 

“Not back to that!” Arthur protested “This is a date we are supposed to be having fun”

“I am! Sorry but you want to know things. What else can I tell you?”

“Why you grew a beard? Nice that it is, I didn’t expect it”

“That’s easy, it make me look older! I got fed up with looking like a fourteen years old. Anyway its sort of tradition for the ruler to have a beard” Merlin grinned his eyes twinkling “I need to look like I can rule after all. Not that I want to for a great many years.”

“Good job you don’t have females ruling then! Good job we don’t have the same tradition I can’t see Morgana being happy with that” Arthur smiled “Now your turn to ask questions”

Merlin smiled “What does it feel like to have a sister? I wish I had a sibling”

“No you don’t mean that, she is a menace, I do love her but she is a conniving harpy. When I understand how Morgana was in her previous life I can see why I am lucky to be second born. I’m sure she would have planned my downfall otherwise”

After that the conversation turned to lighter topics and they were soon laughing. Arthur put his hand into the small of Merlin’s back as they left the restaurant. When they got back to the castle they went together to Merlin’s room and kissed in private, Arthur being the much more dominate personality. It didn’t go father that a heavy kissing session, both men knew that would be foolish at that stage.

Merlin looked at Arthur as he went to leave. “You know it’s nice having someone more muscular as a partner. I know that sounds strange, but if I am to be an absolute monarch I think it will be a balance to know I am cared for in such a way in private.” He gave a subconscious grin “I suppose that is why I have never worried about having children. Our religion is after all about balance.” he paused “But I won’t let you bully me! And I am not the girl!”

“No chance of that I shouldn’t think” came the retort “I don’t think I will ever feel you are the female of the two of us. But I will care for you and any children we may have and protect you to the death” then he grinned “But I guess we need to get the married bit done first”

“True and I suspect that will be a while yet….Goodnight Arthur and it was a lovely first date”


	16. Chapter 16

In the interest of equity it is Merlin that arranges their second date, the afternoon before Arthur goes back to England. Merlin arrives with a pony and trap and takes them up into the hills for a picnic. Although he has an ulterior motive, he felt it was time for Arthur to meet someone properly. As they got to the base of a mountain Merlin stopped the carriage and looking at Will who had come with them he ordered “Stay here, we will be safe enough, just make sure the horses don’t bolt”

Will grinned he knew exactly where Merlin was going “Sure thing Boss”

Arthur got down from the trap and followed Merlin up a well-trodden path. Should we have brought the picnic?”

“No that’s for later, first you have to meet someone. Just don’t ask it is a surprise” Merlin said as he continued to climb. As he got to a flat area he stopped and throwing his head back called out “O dracon, e mae so ftengometta tesd’hup’anankles!”

Arthur knew he had heard the words before but it wasn’t until he heard the beating of wings that he knew where. He looked round anxiously, but as Merlin turned to face him he hid his fear. “You’ve brought me here to meet the dragon haven’t you?”

“Of course, why do you think Will was happy to stay with the horses? One to make sure they didn’t scarper and second because he’s scared shit of Aithusa. He also finds her very annoying as she is very cryptic” Merlin paused “She isn’t as bad a Kilgarrah or so my dad says. I think it’s her age she is a couple of thousand years old, but don’t point that out to her. Like all females she is touchy on the subject.”

Arthur wasn’t sure if Merlin was joking but decided not to take the risk as the very large dragon landed in front of them. “So you have at last brought your Prince for me to see” Aithusa’s voice wasn’t as load as Arthur had expected.

“A pleasure to meet you” Arthur gave a slight bow, unsure as to the protocol when it can to dragons. He knew the white dragon was the leader of her kind so respect seemed to be needed, not to mention her sheer size. 

Aithusa seemed to smile as she bowed her head. “Likewise, is I believe the correct response, it is good to meet you at last ‘Once and Future King’ and mate to my dragonlord” Aithusa seemed to study Arthur before turning to Merlin “Your journey is to start my kin, you will have a hard task in front of you, the enemies you have are different than the past, old enemies may be friends and others who were friends will be enemies trust no one until they have proved themselves.” 

“That’s what Kilgarrah said when we met” Merlin looked puzzled “If you know why can’t you save the time and tell me?”

There was a puff of smoke from the white dragon as she snorted “Things can change, you need to look into yourself for the answers, I am but a guide. But for both your kind and mine to survive you have to succeed. You need to use your powers for the good of mother earth and the balance” the large white head lowered until ot was level with Arthur “Well mate of my kin, climb onto my shoulders and I will show you the land you fight for. But only this once, as Kilgarrah said dragons are not horses” 

Arthur swallowed down his fear and looked at Merlin waving his hand “You first” he wanted to see how Merlin mounted such a beast.

“Oh no! Just you, Emrys has ridden my back many times. This trip is for you and you alone………are you scared?…….don’t you trust me?”

Arthur looked at the grinning Merlin and taking a deep breath climbed up Aithusa’s bent leg and onto her shoulders. “Hang on to my scales” With that the dragon took off.

It took a few minutes for Arthur’s stomach to settle and before he could open his eyes. When he did he could see Essetir a long way below him, like a jewel in the sea. Aithusa flew across the oceans and Arthur saw Iceland below him and then Ireland and Great Britain before Aithusa flew across Europe and the Far East back across Australia, Africa then the Americas before going high across the top of the world. Before once more landing on the plateau. Arthur had no idea how long he had been airborne but it had been an experience he would never forget. “That was…….” He couldn’t think of words to describe the flight “Why weren’t you seen and challenged?”

“I hid us, magic is useful you know, that’s why we have only been gone for one of your hours. I slowed time. Do you now understand why you have to act and now?”

Arthur thought back to what he had seen, the image of the pole and the polar bears with no ice and all the pollution in the air across the world had frightened him in a way all the programmes and photos he had seen, never had. The lights lighting up countries at night shocked him beyond measure “I do, thank you..” he paused “You said you slowed time…….how long was I up there?”

“An hour!” Aithusa said, then added “but to you it would have seemed like day. We were also going faster than you can understand. But you did see what you saw” Aithusa said in a slightly impatient voice. “You really must get used to magic if you are going to be of use to my Dragonlord” then her voice softening she added “You are braver than I thought, I could feel your fear but you trusted Emrys and came with me. Look after him, care for him as you should or I and my kind will never forgive or forget, his is a hard destiny and always has been.”

“I will, at least this time we both understand each other” Arthur said as he saw Merlin waving from further down the mountain.

“Then go to him, if you need me call for me, just hold the scale that is in your hand and I will hear you”

Until that moment Arthur hadn’t realised he was holding a dragon scale in his hand. It was small, about six centimetres across and a shimmering white silver colour.

“It is one of my under scales and is for your use only, farewell young Princeling until we meet again” with that she flew off.

Arthur hurried down the mountain “You wouldn’t believe…”

“I would I’ve done it” Merlin told him. “I love flying like that. Now come on you must be starving” Merlin pointed to the picnic spread out on a blanket “Please join me, and don’t worry about Will he is far enough away. He knows we are safe her, no one could get past the dragons”  
Arthur sat down on the rug next to Merlin and pulled the raven haired man closer “You could have warned me”

“It was a test, Aithusa would have been angry if I had, anyway better that you didn’t have time to think about it” Merlin grinned handing Arthur a chicken leg “Now eat up, I know how hunger magic flight makes you”

“You know it’s such a pity all the world’s leaders couldn’t see what I did”

“Oh Arthur do you think that would help? I don’t. Anyway it’s the people who need convincing. All the legislation in the world won’t stop this, the little people will, they will do their bit and make government do theirs. Everyone has to be involved. Governments won’t make unpopular choices, they are too frightened they won’t be re-elected or have their fingers in to many pies. That’s why we have succeeded, we don’t get elected and our people understand the reasons for our actions, our beliefs help of course.”

“Now this is a date so eat and we can get to know one another better. We can talk about this tonight and tomorrow before you leave.”

The two men lay down and feed each other with food until Will makes it known that they are due back at the castle. It is with a reluctant heart that the two men leave their quiet retreat to go back to the real world. 

That evening they get together with Balinor and the other guests and talk through what they plan to do, Morgana surpass her brother with her enthusiasm as do several of the others. By the time they leave next morning they have the first steps thrashed out.


	17. Chapter 17

As everyone gathered at the dock to say goodbye Arthur and Merlin indulged in a passionate kiss. “I’m going to miss you” Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ear.

“Me to” Merlin grinned “Just remember to come back”

“Just try and stop me” it had been their first real show of open affection in the pubic gaze. It confirmed what everyone there had already guessed. The couple were defiantly more than just friends. More than one person there wondered how King Uther would take the news, he was very well known for his conservative views and old fashioned ways. There was a flash of cameras as the kiss was caught by the press photographers, some of whom had arrived by boat and were not the islands own press, who tended to be very respectful to the Royal family. By the time the boat had docked in Britain the photos were already in the public domain and the press presence at the dock was overpowering as they disembarked. As Arthur stepping into sight the flashes started up and questions were shouted.

“How long have you been gay?”

“Does the King know?”

“When is the wedding and what will the church say?”

Arthur just ignored then the best he could, he knew he had to discuss this with his father first before he made any comment. The security kept everyone back and Arthur and his sister were soon in the car and on their way to Buckingham Palace.

Once in the safety of the car Morgana turned to her brother and smirked “Well brother mine that was interesting, little do they know it was all Uther’s idea anyway”

Arthur snorted “Maybe but….” He turned to his sister “He can’t know the truth, not yet anyway”

“I’m not a fool Arthur” Morgana sniped back “Look as far as he knows you are doing as you were told, playing Merlin for the oil rights and chance to be king.” She paused “All I ask is that I am there when you tell him the truth”

Arthur looked at his sister “Why are you so bitter, you will be Queen one day, why do you hate him so?”

Morgana snorted “He has always treated me like I am an imposter, that I shouldn’t be Princess of Wales and his heir. Did you know he tried to get the midwifes to lie, and say you were first born? All my life he has told me that I have stolen your birth right. Nothing I do is right”

Arthur looked shocked “It’s not that bad surely?”

“You aren’t there when he does it, nor is mother. He hates me Arthur and I hate him. And despite him I will be a good Queen! He has tried to control everything we do, well now we can prove him wrong, prove that we are our own people” Morgana looked at her brother. “That’s not why I agreed to help you both, I can see where the world is going. I loved Essetir when I first went there, but all he can see is a land fit for plunder and a crown for his son” the Princess paused before adding “If you are lying and intend to betray Merlin I will never forgive you, he is too good for you, you know that don’t you?”

“I know, Merlin is very special to me and I have no intention of hurting him. I just wish I could have stayed there with him, or that he could have come here” Arthur looked out the window and realised they were going through the palace gates “Until we are married I need to make this look good so please don’t hate me for anything you hear. Merlin knows what I am going to do…so does King Balinor”

“Now there’s a man to admire if you do betray his son he will serve your balls on a silver platter you do know that I hope?” Morgana grinned devilishly. 

“I do” Arthur told her “He’d make me eat them as well, before having me beheaded” The thing was Arthur believed that was true, and wished his father could be as proud of him as Merlin’s father clearly was of his son. To Balinor Merlin was a son first and a Prince second.

The minute they were in the palace Arthur was summon by his father. Arthur went to his father’s office and saw a sight he seldom saw, his father smiling, not the fake smile but a genuine smile. “Well done son, you succeeded. Now we must make this believable so I have called you here to try to make you see sense. I have already had the Archbishop and the Prime Minister on the line. In the end of course I will have to be seen to capitulate, after all Essetir is important to the UK”

“You mean their oil is” Arthur said a slight bitter note creeping into his voice. 

The King was so engrossed I his own plans that he didn’t notice. “I knew I could rely on you. Oh and it’s not just the oil, there is believed to be large gas fields there as well. Not to mention the mineral wealth. Do you realise that the whole place has been practically untouched. With you as King it will belong to our family!”

“I thought we were doing this for the country?” Arthur said sarcastically 

“Oh we are son, we are, but if it secures our position at the same time. Nothing but good can come from this” Uther looked at his son “I suppose it helps that you aren’t repulsed by the boy” he looked uncomfortable “Not something I approve of but……” he paused “He has no idea you are playing him?”

“No father, in fact I have agreed to make a couple of speeches to promote the green agenda. I need to seem in line with their countries ethos” 

“Of course, of course” Uther waved the matter away “It won’t hurt anyway as we will need to make sure when we do get control of the islands wealth it lasts as long as possible. Rationing will only put the price up after all.”

Arthur felt quite sick by his father’s attitude, he was beginning to lose the residue guilt at deceiving his father about his feelings for Merlin, and his plans for the future. “Then I have you permission to arrange some press conferences?”

“Yes whatever. Now as far as everyone is concerned I have given you a dressing down. We disagree and you have admitted your sexual perversion. I will discuss things with the relevant people and pressure will be bought to bare on me and the wedding will go ahead. Not a big affair obviously, the church won’t like that.”

“Before you go further father I think you are forgetting something. As Merlin is Crown Prince we will be married on Essetir” Arthur pointed out. “No one has proposed yet either.”

“Then get on with it! Why are you wasting time!! You will need to marry here as well I’m sure” Uther clearly had his own ideas. You need to propose of course, show the boy who is in control”

“No I don’t think so, that wouldn’t be very polite would it. Essetir is a sovereign country after all. Also I believe King Balinor will expect a reasonable courtship period. I will need to visit Merlin again and he will need to visit here. After all we wouldn’t want to ruin things now would we? I also suggest you take care with what you say to the press. Essetir is a small country but we need it more that it needs us King Balinor is a proud man.” 

Uther looked at his son with surprise “You have given this some thought I see”

“I need to father, it is the rest of my life we are talking about”

Arthur also spoke to his mother, and after their chat Uther for once, seemed too listen to his son. The homophobic tone from the palace decreased, although Uther did make it appear he wasn’t overjoyed at his son’s choice. The church came round as Arthur was not in direct line to the throne and the government were keen to express their joy at the apparent courtship. The people seemed split over the issue.   
Arthur made the most of things and started to make several keynote speeches about climate change, appealing to the masses rather than government. He spoke about his visit to Essetir and the simple changes they could make to improve their lives.

With the support of his sister, who told her father she was helping as she wanted to see her brother happy, and the increased media interest in Arthur, they were beginning to make a difference. Arthur’s focus was on the younger generation saying it was their future. With her brothers help Morgana as head of the Dutchy of Cornwall managed to bring in changes to many areas, to get large swaths of countryside as ‘Dark Sky’ registered. Cutting out street lights at night and bringing in changes about private flood lights. Once other areas saw the benefits to tourism they slowly followed suit. It was greatly helped by the first British Astronaut on the space station showing the amount of lights seen from space and what could be seen of the night sky without them. It carried people along with the general enthusiasm for the project. This in turn showed a great savings to the energy bills coming in the county councils and when they realised just what savings could be made they got on board. Gradually even the towns and cities got on board to a lesser degree.

Arthur’s first major coup was a talk he gave to one of the major shop retailers who agreed to turn all their shop lights off at nights. This went against insurance advice, but proved that having no lights on did not increase break in’s as long as other measures were taken, like sensors to pick up torch light in the alleys. With businesses it was more the savings than the environmental issues that convinced them to get on board and as with the black skies initiative once started more followed. 

A month later Arthur was preparing for what he considered one of his most important speeches. He was speaking near an area where inner city generation was to take place. Many old houses were to be knocked down to make way for new developments. Playing the media at their own game he arranged for a leak to the press of the nightly ‘skype’ talks he was having with Merlin. He had even made a ‘secret’ helicopter flight to Essetir, which the press found out about. At the same time King Balinor announced that Merlin was doing a tour of several countries, including all those who had sent representatives to his celebrations as Crown Prince. All this was to raise Arthur media profile so maximum interest would be generated.

The day of Arthur’ visit to the site, which was to ‘support’ the government’s plans to increase housing for the less well off, he used his father’s influence and asked the Chancellor of the Exchequer to attend. Arthur’s speech was far different than the one he had shown for approval, but he knew that he would get away with it, except from the dressing down his father would give him, he had been very careful with the wording and left little chance for anyone to be able to disagree with him. Arthur Morgana and Merlin has spent hours preparing it.

Standing in front of the assembled group Arthur swallowed now was a make or break moment he had his chance to try to push forward one of Merlin’s major suggestions.

“Ladies and Gentlemen I am here today to support the government’s latest plans to invest heavily into building homes for the less fortunate. Not just those wanting to get there foot on the housing ladder, but also for those who will never be able to buy their own homes, who nether less deserve a decent home to bring their families up in. A very noble cause and one long overdue. I sincerely hope that in doing so they will take on board the objectives of the recent international conference on climate change. This is an opportunity not to be missed.” Arthur felt the Chancellor next to him looking up in surprise but he continued. “Ever since my visit to Essetir I have come to realise how backward thinking we can be. Many people have suggested that that Small Island in the middle of the Atlantic is behind the times but they showed me and those others who visited that it is us who lag behind. Now is our turn to play catch up, with all these new building projects we can take simple measures to help not only our world but the less well-off make a better lives for themselves and their families. With careful planning each of the new homes can be built so that the use of solar energy can be maximised. If each home is built with PV generation the cost would be affordable and not add much too cost to each house. Mass production methods with a guaranteed market is the way forward. That way we can make great strides in meeting our targets and help those at the lower end of our society. Indeed I am at somewhat of a loss as to why this is not already a requirement of new builds whether housing or commercial. Our Government is keen to increase manufacturing so why not do both at once? Build the panels in the UK providing jobs for our people.” Arthur paused he could feel the support of Morgana and the waves of anger coming from the chancellor. “Never let it be said that the Great British workers cannot raise to the challenge. Build a better more sustainable word, Let the blue collar industries show the way to a better life for us all. It was they afterall who built this country to the great one it is today, and I know with the correct incentives can do so again.”

Arthur sat down, there was a brief moment of hush then the clapping started. Someone in the crowd shouted “To right”

The response was overwhelmingly positive and the press started to ask questions giving Arthur time to press his points. The Chancellor had a harder time of it with questions of why this wasn’t already being done. Arthur was then asked about Merlin. 

“Prince Merlin and I are in the beginning stages of our relationship and ask for privacy at this time. He has however had a profound effect on my world view and I hope that with the help of the individual we can change our world for a better place. He showed me a single person can change things, and if we get together we can change things in a way no Politian with one eye on what votes, he or she will lose or gain, can.”

The Chancellor approached Arthur later once they were outside the public eye “That was not the agreed speech. You realise your majesty that you have broken the official guidelines on becoming involved in politics”

“Did I? I supported no party, just individual common sense. Something that seems to be lacking at the moment. I want to see the world survive for future generations something we all should be striving for” Arthur told him.

On the journey back to Buckingham Palace they were joined by Princess Morgana who just happened to need a lift back. “He’s right you know” Morgana interjected. “I don’t agree with him always. Anyway you could turn this to your advantage and concur, from what you say it seemed to go down well, isn’t that what politicians do? Grab an idea that catches the public imagination, cheaper than building that new power station you are having so much problem funding” with that she walked after her brother who was already talking to the crowds.

By the time they got back to the palace the media was full of the Princes speech, which had gone out live on the News. As public opinion was canvased it was clear that most people agreed with Arthur, that it was a simple idea that should have been done ages ago. 

The following week on a new programme the Prime Minister told the interviewer in response to a question “The government had already been considering legislation to compel new building to include green energy, but it is in the consultation process. My Government would now be speeding this up. It may mean new builds will not get government green tariffs, as the end user would not be paying the cost of instalment. But as each household would be credited with the electricity generated it is a win, win situation for all. The Princes opinion is always valued of course, as is any suggestion in this area but just because an announcement had not been made didn’t mean that action had already been going on behind the scenes”

After that it was clear that something would happen and soon but that the politicians wanted to make as much capital as they could out of it. Arthur didn’t care as long as the end result was change. Uther was livid at his sons interference in politics “What did you think you were doing!” he demanded when he next saw his son.

Arthur smirked “What you asked me to, make myself an attractive proposition to marry Prince Merlin! His father and people are very green based, this will help make then accept me! I told you I would be making green speeches and you did agree” 

Uther had no argument to that. The plan had started. With other countries also making changes at a grass roots level the tide was beginning to turn. But without doubt it was Prince Arthur’s involvement that made the headlines worldwide. All the Prince wanted now was for Merlin to arrive in Britain, he missed him far more than he thought he would.


	18. Chapter 18

Back in Essetir King Balinor realised they had trouble, fishermen had seen several large ships just outside their territorial waters. They seemed to be scanning and doing all sorts of tests off the seabed. He called a council meeting to discuss the matter. Merlin who had been out on one of the fishing boats reported to the meeting.

“They seem to be looking for oil and gas outside of our waters. Hoping that the fields stretch that far and they will be able to access the fields and we can do nothing about it” he explained.

Cenred looked up “Then it is clear we must extract it before they do. There is no point in being self-righteous if it is going to be removed anyway. From what I understand it will be cheaper and easier to do it closer to our shores so if we let them come here they will”

“I agree” Valliant said firmly “We need to wake up to the real world” 

Balinor looked at his cousins in disgust “You would sell our very beliefs for money! All I can say it is a good job you have no power” he looked at his son “Let me see you evidence and then we will decide what to do”

The meeting got very heated until Balinor called and end to it. Once back in his office he turned to his son “You look tired son, are you well”

“M,ok” Merlin sighed as his father asked

“Once you have answered me one question I want you to go and rest. But I could sense you had a solution, what is it?”

Merlin grinned at his father “I’ve already gone ahead, I can change it if you like, In fact that’s why I’m tired” Merlin paused “Before I left I investigated what they would see in their readings then I put a shield over the bed outside our waters all their readings will show nothing but normal seabed. Using my magic I could sense that the oil fields to go way out to sea by a small channel. They are far bigger than we first thought. It will be activated when anyone scans and drills will also show nothing. As the rock will just fill the core they drill.”

Balinor looked horrified “Can you keep that up without harming yourself?”

“Yes, my magic is getting stronger, I think it likes what I am doing with it. The balance is being restored, in fact I hardly notice the drain now, as it was the initial spells that caused the problem” Merlin admitted. “We do need to watch Aithusa though, she wants to take the dragons out to burn the boats. I’ve talked her out of it for now”

Merlin looked concerned “What worries me more is Cenred and Valliant, they seem to be turning against everything we believe in”

“I know son, the greed that has effected the rest of the world seems to have entered their souls, what is more worrying is Nimueh said nothing to them” King Balinor sighed “I feel the exposure to outsiders has effected them all”

“But not the people, I have spoken too many and they are adamant we should continue to follow our path” Merlin told his father reassuringly “Also Arthur and the others seem to be making some impact. Look, may I go and rest for a while? I will see you later”

“Of course son, don’t overdo things, we will fins away without you exhausting yourself” Balinor spoke as a father and not as a King

“I do what I must, that is why I was born. Don’t worry father we will get through this. We have no choice”

Merlin left and went to his room and led on his bed and relaxed. But what he really wanted was Arthur at his side. He knew his magic wanted that, it was very clear from the beginning that they should be together and not apart. Prince Merlin hadn’t told his father all that he had done. He had also used his powers to convince many of the sea creatures to go into the seas around the island to make it appear the seas were less rich than they were. He had seen several deep sea large fishing vessels in the area waiting to plunder the seas. He had also created several huge underwater caverns for the larger creatures to hide in, where the nets couldn’t get them. It was clear the outside world had caught up with them and believed that Cenred and Valliant were somehow involved. Tomorrow he was going to study his books to see how he could protect his father. As if the King and he himself died everything would be in vain. He so wanted Arthur to be nearer, he was feeling the pressure and wasn’t sure if what he was doing would be enough. 

On talking to Aithusa Merlin had also asked the dragon how he could best protect his parents. The white dragon looked at her dragonlord before replying “You will have many trials to go through but you don’t have to do it alone. Dragon kind will help you, we can watch the floating houses and see what they do. We have also sent word to the hidden sea dragons of the east to come to our aid. They can help the sea creature making many holes in the nets. You concentrate on your people. The Princeling will return soon to help keep you strong, watch the priestess, her words are not true and she has her own plans.”

Merlin woke later hearing his phone ring. For a moment he didn’t realise what it was as he so seldom used it. Arthur had insisted on leaving one with him. He smiled as he knew it would be Arthur.

In England Arthur had been called to see the King once more. Going into his father’s office he sat down as requested. Uther wasted no time 

“Arthur I think you should make a more before someone else does. The oil will be a big attraction to many, and I don’t want you to fail because someone else beats you to it. Go to Essetir and propose to the boy, it can’t be that difficult. I wanted a Princess for you but since you have these perverted needs best we make use of them. Waste no time and at least you’ll have a throne to show for it. Since the idiots here think a woman is good enough” He paused not noticing Arthur’s disgust at his words “Your country is depending on you, once you have a ring on his finger I expect you to show him who wears the trousers and make him see sense. Beat it into him if you must, he is such a weed you shouldn’t have any trouble”

“I will not resort to violence” Arthur protested no being able to keep quiet.

“With his perversions he probably likes that sort of thing, I understand some do. After all he isn’t normal is he? You know child bearing and all that.” Another long pause “I asked our doctors to confer with theirs and hard as it is to understand it is true.” Uther looked disgusted. 

“If you are so disgusted father why are you asking me to do this?” Arthur knew if his father knew what they had planned he would block the match. But at least his father’s attitude made it so much easier for him.  
“So you can be a King! A proper King who can do as he pleases and not the puppet they have made me! The oil is secondary, but we need to make sure it comes to the family. In the future who controls the oil will control everything. I have no intention of allowing the politicians to control it!” Uther opened up the draw of his desk. He handed Arthur a box.

“It has been in the family for generations, said to have belonged the Henry Eighth. Not the taste for men now but for your ‘fiancé’ Uther spat the word out “It should suit, rather garish” 

Arthur opened he box and saw a heavy gold square ring with a large cabochon Rudy in the centre “That will be heavy for him” Arthur wanted to have his own ring made.

“You have to be seen to be taking this seriously” Uther said “Can’t use your grandmothers ring. They had smaller fingers then so it should fit. It will show you are serious, I will have no argument”

Arthur sighed at least he could have one made for a wedding ring and as the ring was six hundred years old Merlin would have good reason not to wear it. He couldn’t imagine such a heavy ring on Merlin’s slender finger. The only positive was the ring was recycled and Merlin would approve of that.

“I suspect it will not be suitable but……” Arthur left it at that, he would look for another before he left. 

“I have arranged a helicopter to take you nearer the island you leave in the morning. Oh and as soon as you can get an airport built this is stupid. How can a country run as if it’s in the middle ages?” 

Arthur wanted so much to answer that at least Ester wasn’t destroying the world but he held his temper.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay. Will try better

Arthur couldn’t wait to get back to Essetir and Merlin. The minute he disembarked from the ship he was met by Merlin’s father who went with him back to the castle until they were in the car the King wouldn’t answer any of his questions. Then he looked at Arthur “I am pleased to see you back, although I’m not sure you should have ever left.”

Arthur was surprised at the statement “I had hoped he would meet me”

Balinor looked stressed, something Arthur hadn’t seen before. “He couldn’t he is too exhausted, he hasn’t left his bed for nearly a week now. Had you not arrived when you did we would have sent for you” the King paused “I don’t know if you have heard what has been happening here, I suspect not” he looked at Arthur “The multinational oil companies decided to try and test for oil just outside of our waters, they seemed to think accessing the oil in international waters and draining it from there would circumnavigate out wishes for it not to be touched. They felt the expense would be justifiable”

“But surely they can’t do that!” Arthur was stunned

“The dragons spotted them when out flying. Merlin then went out and looked and decided to use his magic to make their machines show the wrong readings. But they have been out there for so long it is draining him. Not only that, but the deep sea fishing fleets have arrived, to take the bounty of the sea. Merlin has again been using his powers to protect the creatures. He made huge caves underwater for them to hide from the dredging and nets. It seems out solitude has been lost forever from mans greed. My son has exhausted himself with all this, I have no idea how much longer he will be able to cope. He is after all still new to his powers.”

“You think I can help?” said a puzzled Arthur.

“You are, according to the prophesy, to work together to save us. I believe that by being apart it is making it impossible” Balinor pointed out. “I don’t know if you can help but I do know my son cannot cope alone.”

The car pulled up at the door and they got out. Arthur headed straight to Merlin’s rooms, Balinor on his heels. Arthur walked in and stopped dead as he saw Merlin. Even with the bedclothes over him it was clear that Merlin had lost weight. He was also even paler than normal and had dark bags under his eyes. Arthur strode up beside the bed and sat down on the edge. As he did Merlin slowly opened his eyes but didn’t appear to know who was there.

“Merlin! What have you been doing to yourself? I clearly can’t leave you alone” getting no reaction Arthur carefully scooped Merlin into his arms and hugged him. 

As he did he felt as if he was being drained of energy. Wherever his touched Merlin his skin tingled. Merlin very slowly appeared to realise Arthur was there.  
“A..thur”

“I’m here babe, don’t talk you’re too tired” Arthur looked at Balinor who was frowning.

“What happened?” he demanded “When you held my son a glow passed between you”

“I felt a tingle and it was if I was being drained, like Merlin was drawing strength from me……I think you were right we do need to be together” Arthur said “I won’t leave you again Merlin” he promised but Merlin seemed to be asleep.

Balinor got closer “That is the most peaceful I have seen him in days.” He looked embarrassed as he asked “Will you stay with him? I mean in the room. I realise it is unprecedented as you are not yet even engaged..”

“Of course I will, in fact you would have trouble moving me. Anyway nothing will happen with Merlin like this! In fact you have my word nothing untoward will happen until we are married” Arthur stressed “I love your son Sir and will act honourably”

“Thank you, now I will send some drinks and something to eat up, I suspect the Queen will want to see for herself the Merlin is more peaceful” 

“I look forward to seeing her” Arthur smiled. As Balinor left the room Arthur was about to put Merlin down to remove his shoes and get more comfortable when Will put his head round the door.

He looked at the two Princes “I would have castrated you but his majesty told me what happened.” He stepped forward “I’ll get you shoes, but don’t expect me to do this again! I’ve only once did this for Merlin and he was pissed at the time”

Will took Arthur’s shoes of and Arthur wriggled onto the bed and settled down with Merlin curled up with his head on Arthur’s chest. He hadn’t stirred during the process.

Will chuckled “I hope you don’t need the loo to soon”

Arthur rolled his eyes at the security man “Don’t worry I won’t ask you to help. Merlin will just have to let me move”

“I wouldn’t even if you asked” Will said. “I’ll be outside if out need anything, just shout. I’ve been keeping nosey people out, like the high priestess and the cousins, like vultures they are. I don’t trust any of them”

“You trust me then?” Arthur said an amused lilt to his voice.

“No! But Merlin and his parents do and that’s enough for me. But you hurt him and see what happens”

It was only moments before a servant arrived with a tray. She put a small table in reach and the tray that had coffee, water and some finger food, sandwiches and cakes. There was also a bell on the tray “If you need anything Sire just ring the bell.” She curtsied and was gone.

Arthur picked up the coffee and carefully drank some of it. Before looking down at Merlin “You idiot” he said fondly “Can’t I leave you for a minute? Looks like we will have to get married as soon as we can if I need to share your bed.” He kissed Merlin head. Then talking as much to himself as Merlin he added “How dare father suggest I beat you!”

To Arthur’s surprise a very sleepy voice replied “With my magic that would be impossible anyway. What do you think he would say of he knew about that?”

Arthur squeezed Merlin closer “With is old fashioned views on everything he would probably want you burned at the stake” Arthur said flippantly, then realising that might not be far from the truth added “Best not let him know, now sleep”

Merlin tipped his head up and grinned weakly “I will but can I have some of your coffee first”

“You can and something to eat you are skin and bones, but then sleep” Arthur helped Merlin with the coffee and a sandwich before the raven haired man fell asleep once more.

Arthur rand for another drink as Merlin had drank most of it. As it arrived Queen Hunith arrived. Arthur smiled at her “Sorry Ma’am I won’t rise if that alright. Merlin has just had something to eat and drink and is asleep again”

“It’s Hunith or Mum I don’t mind which and if you tried to get up I would be most displeased. Thank goodness he has had something and is resting peacefully. You are clearly good for him”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grovel, grovel I am truly sorry I am updating so irregularly. It is not my intention

Merlin slept for another twelve hours before he woke enough for Arthur to get him in the shower and dressed in clean pyjamas. After that Merlin felt better but still weak. Arthur sent for some food, technically lunch but Merlin had lost all track of time. He ate slowly and still had trouble keeping his eyes open.

After both Merlin’s parents had been to see him, relieved he seemed to be recovering, Arthur made him go back to bed. “I’m as stiff as a board, you owe me Merlin for making me lie around so much” Arthur complained.

Merlin only had the strength to mumble something incomprehensible before he fell asleep once more, cuddled up to Arthur. It was a further twenty four hours before Merlin was awake enough to get up and dressed properly. He was still paler than normal, even for him, but at least he could string words together and stay awake.

The two man discussed all that had been happening. When Merlin said:  
“It’s clear we need to marry soon, I can’t see my parents accepting us sleeping together unless we do. As for the engagement perhaps we should please both parents and ask each other at the same time? You know have a romantic date and both had the rings on us.” 

With that he went to his desk “I know it should be a surprise and all that but” he got down on one knee and took Arthur’s hand “Will you do me the honour of marrying me?” with that he looked up at Arthur who was speechless.

“You conniving, sneaky……” he looked at Merlin in shock.

“Well will you? Don’t worry we can do this again later, but I am the Crown Prince I can’t have you thinking I’m the girl. Please answer so I can kiss you”

Arthur grinned “Of course I will you idiot”

With that Merlin slipped a ring on Arthur finger “Just so I did it first” he said with a grin.

Arthur looked at the ring. It was gold and formed a dragon with a small ruby eye. “It’s hundreds of years old I wanted to have one made but it is the consorts engagement ring. Merlin told him then added “You don’t mind not having power on Essetir do you? Because I would hate for you to resent it, but I must be seen to rule and not be a puppet.”

“It was my father’s wish for me to be a King not mine, together we can change the world I know we can. But this island is yours not mine. I will never resent you or your power” Arthur told his love “I have gone along with my father because it is the only way he would consent to me marrying you, not because of you but that you are a man. He can believe what he likes I have never lied to him.” He looked at Merlin “Now you may visit your parent’s then bed! You are still not fully recovered” 

Merlin smirked

“Not for anything but to sleep!” Arthur protested “I promised your father and I do not want any comments made to our future children that we couldn’t wait for our wedding night!”

“You are a spoilsport” Merlin protested “But I love you for it”

After a visit to Merlin’s parents and announcing they were engaged, all be it unofficially they retired. It was three days later when the couple became engaged in the eyes of the world. As planned they went for a meal and simultaneously produced their rings. Although once more it was Merlin who was seen to ask first. As Crown Prince there was no real choice. With the rings on their figures they posed for the press and the photos were soon shown in papers around the world.

Uther rang his son and congratulated him, although he was upset that Arthur had not been seen to be first. But he accepted, reluctantly, the explanation. It was announced that the wedding would be in two months on Essetir followed by another in the Christian faith in London two weeks later. Arthur was to stay on Essetir until then, with only a brief visit to London.

When Arthur arrived in London his father demanded to know whether Merlin was accepting of Arthur’s need to be joint King “I sincerely hope you demanded equal rank”

Arthur hesitated before telling Uther “It is against their constitution Father, however Prince Merlin is well aware of the situation and I have no concerns”

Uther seemed to accept what he wanted to “Well as long as he knows who is wearing the trousers” he told his son. “Once you have had the ceremony I expect you to get that oil”

Arthur held his temper “Let us marry first” he said petulantly “Leave the rest to me. I will do what is right”

Later Ygraine spoke to her son “I realise what you are doing and I approve” she said “You are a good man, your father is old fashioned and finds it hard to accept change and new ideas. He will come round”

“I hate lying to him” Arthur told his mother   
“But you haven’t, you have used an old Pendragon trick…..letting your father believe what he wants to.” She smiled “Leave your father to me. I hope you will be very happy my son”

Arthur smiled at his mother “I will be Mum”

“Then nothing else matters”

Morgana smirked when she saw her brother “You are getting very good at misdirection Arthur” she kissed him “You deserve your happiness. Oh and don’t worry things are moving on a pace here as well. Our plan to get the people behind us is bearing fruit. Especially with the younger generation. The recycling figures show a marked upturn and more businesses have a dark night policy than not now. Not to mention the rest of the world. Come and see this” 

She pulled Arthur into one of the many sitting rooms and put on a DVD. This was taken by the latest astronaut’s on the space station. We have one from a year ago and now this”

On screen were two pictures side by side showing the view from space of the earth at night. “The scientists tell me there is a forty percent reduction in light pollution. Also latest unpublished figure show a drop in the power needing to be generated.” Morgana looked at her brother her eyes shining “The word is spreading out, we have a proper movement going worldwide now.”

“That’s great news, can you get me a hard copy of that picture for Merlin?” Arthur asked, knowing Merlin would be overjoyed.

“Of course” Morgana sniggered “Father won’t agree with us following the new trend, but I have the footmen switching lights off once he has retired and in areas he isn’t near and Uther hasn’t caught on yet! Mother is in agreement so we will convert him. She is working on getting PV panels on the palace roofs! She is working on fathers mean side and the need to reduce the drain on the public purse that the government is pushing for.” Pausing Morgana added “Southern Ireland and New Zealand have beaten the UK to it, they have both announced new laws governing light pollution and recycling. Ireland have called it the Essetir initiative” 

Arthur was pleased with all that was happening, and so soon after they had started. While he was in the UK he also had a secret meeting with a very well-known entrepreneur who was behind the whole idea and had his engineers working on a totally new system of propulsion for vehicles, using compressed air. It had been developed before but bought out, and side lined by the oil companies. The wave of public support meant that more and more companies were coming on board and ideas were gaining momentum. Arthur was beginning to believe they could actually make a positive difference. 

On Essetir plans for the wedding were gaining momentum. It wouldn’t be such a grand affair as a UK Royal wedding but it seemed the entire Island wanted to get involved. But it was clear to Merlin that Cenred and Valliant were less than pleased. Council meetings got fraught on occasion. Even the High Priestess seemed to have several objections, mainly around an outsider marrying the Crown Prince. She was forced to back down when the dragons were clearly pleased with the match.

King Balinor was having his cousins watched, he was aware of their plans to benefit from the rape of the natural resources of the island. He was also aware of Nimueh’s wish to have more power and had been meeting with Morgause another Priestess and the Caileach, holder of the ancient title of gatekeeper, each seemed jealous of his son’s power having their own posts through a nod to the past than any real ability. Nimueh was without any magic herself, or at least very limited talent, but Balinor knew she was investigating ways of taking some of Merlin’s power. But Nimueh had not been a discrete as she thought she had when consulting the dragons and other magical beasts. The fact that she had managed to source a book on dark magic was concerning. It would have been disastrous had not Iseldir discovered the fact and was working with the dragons. 

Balinor also knew they were in contact with the British Kings brother in law Agravaine De Bois head of a group of parties interested in the Islands resources. Just because Essetir’s King choose not to use modern technology didn’t mean he was stupid. Merlin was able to counteract some of their plans from the start, and others Balinor was allowing to continue until such time as they had a better picture of who was involved.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry late posting again, we had to have our 20 year old dog put down and I am devastated

Arthur went back to Essetir as soon as he could. His family were to follow just before the wedding. When Arthur arrived at the castle it was to find preparations well advanced. He gave Merlin the photo from space which the crown prince immediately had framed and put on his wall. The talked through the changes and what was happening worldwide before Merlin asked Arthur rather timidly for him:

“How will you cope being the consort? I mean it won’t upset you?”

Arthur gave his fiancé a wry grin. “From what I can access of our previous selves it balances out. After all I was King then” he paused and seeing Merlin’s expression added “Look we have already gone through this. You have the power here on the island and I will lead the rest of the campaign and act as liaison between you and the rest of the world. We will work together, it isn’t a matter of power. I know you will be King eventually and I really am OK with that, I never expected to be King that was my father” giving as small laugh he added “Better you than Morgana!”

Merlin let out a sigh of relief “Good, I don’t want conflict between us”

“There won’t be you idiot, but remember just because you wear the crown doesn’t mean in our private life I won’t wear the trousers! I am happy to walk one pace behind you in public, that way I can catch you when you trip over your own feet, but I intend to be the top in the bedroom, well most of the time!” Arthur said this with a grin.

Merlin grinned back “You’ll have to be some of the time, that is if we intend to have children!. But joking aside I want this to work”

“Don’t worry it will, I won’t feel emasculated just because you have the power here, anyway you will need someone to watch your back against your cousins and that priestess” Arthur pointed out.

“You wait until you meet Morgause!” Merlin rolled his eyes “She has kept away from the capital, leaving that to Nimueh, but with the wedding coming off she has arrived here, now she is scary” Merlin admitted “She normally stays in the mountains so I don’t have to have too much to do with her. Her and dad hate each other. She will be at our evening meal, along with Nimueh so you can make up your own mind about her then”

“Sounds fun, but don’t forget I have Morgana as a sister I am used to scary women” Arthur pointed out.

Arthur couldn’t help but think his fiancé was right later on when he met Morgause, while Nimueh was scheming and full of her own self-importance Morgause was hard as nails and gave the impression nothing would stop her getting her own way. Once the meal was finished one of the first things Morgause said was to tell Merlin that the priestesses would be in charge of his wedding and that the Caileach would also be attending and playing a part “After all your match has been prophesized for generations, it must be undertaken properly and under the strike rules of our religion” 

Merlin looked at Morgause “It will be. You know my parents well enough to know that!”

Morgause looked down her nose at Arthur “But does he?”

Merlin took an audible deep breath “ARTHUR does know his role and is more than capable of his part in the ceremony”

This time it was Nimueh who smirked “Good I am glad you think so………so he will have no problem in the public consummation?”

Merlin looked at his father, who was as shocked as Merlin.

Arthur’s brain had just caught up with the conversation “PUBLIC CONSUMATION!” He squawked

Morgause grinned and looked from Arthur to Merlin and smugly said “Of course, the Goddess will accept nothing else. The Prince is Emrys, you must be seen to be both mounted by the other and exchange your seed”

“And who gets to watch!” Arthur said clearly in shock.

“The King, the High Priestess’s and the High Council” Morgause said with a smirk. “And of course as a Dragonlord the Prince’s deflowering must be witnessed by the dragons”

Balinor butted in “That hasn’t been done for hundreds of years why now?”

“The Emrys has powerful magic and is a dragonlord, nothing else would be acceptable to the triple goddess.” Morgause said then she looked at Arthur “Are you saying you won’t comply?”

“I didn’t say that, I was surprised that’s all. I’m not used to performing in public.” Arthur snapped back

“The ‘public’ will not be there” Morgause told him “Your ‘audience’ will amount to no more than eight people and a dragon. Once the act has been witnessed you will be left alone. But the full rules must be followed.” Morgause seemed to have great pleasure in spelling out.  
“Eight” Merlin croaked “Why eight?”

Morgause looked at Balinor “Spell it out to your son”

Balinor looked very uncomfortable “The eight are myself, Nimueh, Morgause and the Caileach as well as Valliant. Cenred, the Court Physician and the Royal scribe Geoffrey. In olden times it was considered necessary before any dowry was handed over and to make sure neither party claimed non-consummation. ” he looked at Morgause “I hardly think this is necessary” 

“This is one thing you do not control, this is for those chosen by the Triple Goddess to decide. Morgause and Nimueh stood up as they went to leave Nimueh handed Arthur a piece of old parchment “As an outsider I leave you this, it explains in detail your duties. Should you change your mind no one will think worse of you”

After they had gone Merlin glared at his father “Did you know about this?”

Balinor looked at his son “I had an inkling but I truly didn’t believe they would do it. I am sorry son, they told the truth when they said this is the one thing I have no control over” he looked at Arthur “Read that carefully my boy and I am truly sorry”

The two men walked out together and returned to Arthur’s rooms. They read the document together and Merlin went redder and redder as they read. Arthur was angry more than anything.

“They actually get to watch us like some porn show! I’d laugh if it wasn’t so damned embarrassing” he looked at Merlin “I just hope I can raise to the occasion as it seems to you as the child barer who has to be impregnated”

Arthur noticed Merlin was looking sick “Merlin don’t let it get to you”

“But I’ve never…………I mean I wanted my first time…………Oh shit!”

Arthur leant and hugged Merlin “Don’t worry we’ll sort this out”

After the blonde left Merlin he went back to speak to Balinor in private “Look is there no way out of this?”

“I wish there was son. You must think the practices here barbaric, this hasn’t been done for centuries.” Balinor said clearly shamed by the priestesses’ actions.

Arthur nodded before continuing “Merlin is devastated” he paused “You know your son is a virgin”

Balinor nodded “Of course as a Prince, magical and being able to bare children he has always been careful, not to mention that our ways make for a more chaste way of life than you may be used to” looking at Arthur he added “I assume this has a point”

“Your son means a lot to me, you surely realize this, I think it is deplorable that his first time should be so tainted. I’m not thrilled I might add but Merlin is………” Arthur waved his hands up in the air

“My son is innocent, is what I believe you are saying.” Balinor looked at Arthur “It is only because I know you love each other that I am going to say this, and please don’t ask me to repeat it.” The King hesitated “It might be………it might be best if he wasn’t so innocent on your wedding day. For his sake. But take due care and if you hurt him……” Balinor turned away and walked out the door leaving a stunned Arthur behind. 

Arthur decided to sleep on what he had been told before speaking to Merlin. When he did Merlin was gob smacked “He said what!”

“I promise word for word” Arthur said. “Thinking about it all night I think he’s right. The priestesses clearly have an agenda so we have to play along, so we have our wedding night early so when the time comes hopefully it will be less nerve wracking and we can pretend they are not there.”

Merlin shut his eyes “I suspect father, Gaius and Geoffrey will have their eyes shut! As for Aithusa she won’t care, but Cenred, Valliant and the witches won’t! The two men are perverts! As to Nimueh and Morgause…” 

Arthur agreed “Look reading this I believe we can get round this.” He went on to explain his idea.

Merlin nodded “I’ll ask Aithusa she will now and won’t say anything”

“And if we have our wedding night one day early at least it will be less difficult for you” Arthur grinned “I rather like that as a new tradition”

“You would you prat” Merlin snapped, then he looked apologetic “Sorry this isn’t your fault and after all you have to perform, I just lay back and think of Essetir until they are gone.” 

Arthur grinned “Then they will be disappointed”

A planned the men had their first night together early. For which they were both grateful. Especially Merlin who was innocent of so much. The plans were well underway for the actual wedding night. Aithusa had been consulted and agreed that their plans were within the spirit of the Priestesses’ demands. As she was to be present any objections would be dealt with by her. 

The wedding ceremony was wonderful and Arthur’s parents and sister attended. The two men made their vows in the old religion and were hand fasted in the traditional manner. The feast afterwards was held in the room that Merlin’s Crown Prince ceremony had been held so all the islanders could be present. Throughout both Cenred and Valliant both sneered at the two young men, so much so that Arthur had difficulty in not hitting them. Later as the feast finished and the two newlyweds headed to the room they were to spend the night in the council members and the King followed. They entered the room which like the last one had an opening to the outside so Aithusa could look in. Arthur gave Merlin a wink. The bed was a king sized and the observer’s stood at the sides of the bed so the correct view could be obtained. Arthur and Merlin went behind changing screens to disrobe.

As they did Balinor looked at Nimueh and Morgause “I ask you once more is this necessary?”

Nimueh looked at the King clearly enjoying her power over the King. “It is, Emrys is the first to hold such powers in centuries we must be sure nothing goes amiss and that they are truly joined” 

The two men walked out hand in hand and got onto the bed where Arthur leant over Merlin and kissed him. They both had simple white tunics and sleeping trousers on.  
“What is the meaning of this? Disrobe” Nimueh demanded.

Aithusa spoke from her vantage point, “The Princes checked with me, what they are wearing complies fully with the ceremony” it seemed she was almost smirking as she added “The both have openings in their garments that allow the coupling to occur. You will be able to observe enough.” She paused “Look in your books and you will find that this is permitted under ancient laws. Nothing says they must be bare skinned only that you can observe that this occurs.”

Geoffrey who had been previously spoken to by Merlin held out an ancient leather bound book “Indeed I have the passage here and have translated it for you ‘Modesty may be kept during the coupling by garments so designed to allow the view of the shaft entering the other body. No more needs to be seen.’ So you see they can continue”

“Why were we not consulted?” demanded both the Priestesses

“You told us you knew the law on the matter “Arthur said from the bed, “You gave me the parchment to read” it was his turn to smirk “We have no need to provide a free peep show”

Merlin also grinned through his blushes “Now can we proceed we have our wedding night ahead.”

Arthur kissed Merlin before adding “To save Crown Prince Merlin more distress he has prepared himself”

He bent and whispered to Merlin “You ready love?”

 

“I am” Merlin grinned back, so thankful that a full nude show was not going to happen.

It was a disappointed Cenred and Valliant and two livid high priestesses that witnessed the event that afforded them a brief glimpse of Arthur’s manhood as he entered Merlin, who was led on his front hips rested on a pillow. Other than seeing Arthur move his hips and Merlin’s muffled cries as he put his face into a pillow there was nothing to see, as Arthur shouted Merlin’s name as he climaxed the show was over and a grinned King escorted everyone out of the room. Aithusa looked at the men “I will sleep here, with my back turned, no one will see into your bed. And I for one have no interest in the sexual activities of humans” 

So started their wedding night. The garments were soon dispensed with among giggles as they commenced their wedding night proper.


	22. Chapter 22

The couple had a few days to themselves before heading to London for their Christian wedding. This had caused some controversy as it was the first same sex marriage in the immediate Royal family. But in the end Uther got his way and the ceremony was to be held in Westminster Abbey. More because of the risk of a major diplomatic incident rather than anything else. Uther had argued that the churches argument was void as Merlin could carry children. This fact had be kept away from the press.

Queen Ygraine and Morgana had been in charge of the arrangements as Arthur had been otherwise engaged. Even though it was a large affair it was fairly simple. This helped to quieten any decent from within the more traditional Christian community and also as the couple had already married. Merlin and Arthur were only glad there would be no audience at their second wedding evening! 

The day after the London wedding the papers were full of photos and comments. It seemed Cenred and Valiant, who had come over for the wedding had been talking to the press. Their comments were less than helpful for the couple, exposing several facts including that Merlin could carry and some details previously not in the press. Even Nimueh got in on the act. She had come to England but had not attended the ceremony and made a big thing of the differences in religion between the two states and the couple themselves.

They were going on honeymoon but to Scotland as Merlin wanted to keep travel to a minimum die to his beliefs and Arthur agreed. Before they left they held a press conference to try to rectify the situation and end speculation. Entering the press room at Buckingham Palace to face the worlds Press together the pair hoped to use the opportunity to push forward with their plans.

Arthur spoke first as it was his home turf “I thank you all for attending today at such an early hour, but as I am sure you can understand we have plans for later” this was greeted with polite grins.

“We realize that several aspects of our personal life have come to the fore and that questions have been asked. We would like to say that although we consider the facts private and between ourselves we do realize that sooner or later it would have entered the public domain. We had hoped for some time quietly together before the speculation.” He looked at his husband and smiled at the thought. 

Merlin stepped forward to speak “As my Consort has said we have decided to put an end to the speculation that my cousins remarks have caused. In regards to some of it I will not dignify them with any comment. But as to my ability to carry a child, this is true and has been confirmed by Medical people here as well as in my own country. But further than that it is personal and I have no intention of opening up my medical records for the worlds press.” He paused as cameras flashed then continued “I personally feel it would have been more beneficial for the press to concentrate on the other aspects of our union. As you are aware we have been working together, with other countries and individuals to promote a more sustainable life style for our mother earth. Much work has been done but there is still even more to be done. We have asked everyone not to give us wedding presents but instead to either take up one of our suggestions for change or help us raise the profile of what needs to be done. Far too much is wasted without thought to unnecessary possessions and personal wealth. My own personal wealth will be donated to the cause once we are back from honeymoon.” Arthur paused for effect and grinned “As I now have a husband to keep me” 

This remark caused some tittering and also some surprised looks among the reporters one asked “What does the King think of that?”

Arthur looked directly at the reporter “This will be the first he knows of it. It is no surprise that we do not always agree on anything, but I am sure his majesty will understand and support the movement as my sister the Princess of Cornwall already does. Of course the land I hold will remain in my hands but be used in a more sustainable way and profits used for the good of all”

Merlin paused and Arthur stepped forward “I am glad to say our request has worked and we have many more pledges. As a small group we have achieved more that the UN Climate Change Conferences appear to have done. Why? Because we are involving the ordinary people in our efforts. The individual can make a difference and can encourage government to push through change faster. Each single person can and does make a difference when given a voice.”

Merlin spoke once more “My country has many things to offer the world, and not its natural resources, but a way of life.” He looked up at Arthur before facing the reporters once more. “I hope that we can continue and not allow those who act for self-benefit to win. We only have one world let’s not ruin it any more but turn back the tide. Thank You for your time” 

The couple answered a few more general questions then left the room and walked straight into Uther “What the hell was that all about” he demanded “I have never heard such poppycock”

Arthur looked at his father “No not poppycock but sense, look father I know you don’t share my views but it is our world and we need to lead the way” 

Uther turned on Merlin “This is your doing, I knew you were unnatural but this is obscene, you are a corrupting influence on my son, but remember this he is the Prince of a more powerful country and now King of yours”

Merlin stood up to Uther “No he is not! Arthur is my consort and has no power in Essetir other than what I choose to allow him” he smiled up at Arthur who squeezed his hand in encouragement “Arthur knows this and is content. He has enough to do spreading the word to the world. We are equal in marriage and our private life and he knows that”

“My son will never kowtow to you! You abomination, you are a means to and end no more. My son knows his duty”

“Sir! My duty as you put it has changed at your request I might add. Merlin and I are married and how we run our lives is our business. I am sorry you can’t see that, Merlin is not an abomination but a very special person who I love dearly”

That was to much for Uther who raised his hand to strike his son, but found his arm frozen as Merlin’s eyes flashed gold “You will not touch Arthur” Merlin told him “I disapprove of violence”

“What!” Uther stuttered going red “That’s impossible”

“No it’s magic!” Merlin told him. “Given to me so together we can make the changes needed, do not fight us. I now you have been in contact with Cenred and Valliant, they clearly have not been total honest with you, but then they don’t know as much as they think they do” 

Ygraine’s voice came from the doorway “Uther apologize and stop this nonsense” she turned to Merlin 

“I am sorry Merlin, but for what it’s worth the King is not used to not getting his own way, it will do him good.”

“You don’t seem shocked mother” Arthur said “About the magic I mean?”

“No I’m not a lot of things make more sense now, but then I have always been more open to new things than your father. Oh and Gwaine told me of his hunch on the matter, he is a good boy but a talkative drunk” The Queen smiled sweetly “I knew something was going on and the boy does love his cider”

Merlin released Uther “I will always protect your son, as he protects me. We are equals and each have our own strengths, we are destined to be together. But please I ask you do not work against us for you cannot win. Cenred, Valliant and Nimueh are no match for me. They think they are but they just crave power much as their ancestors did. But this is a new world, even if some of our ways are old. We need both to sort out the mess your generation have allowed to happen.”

“He’s right father, I knew that as soon as I met him, we have been put together for a reason. I know that might seem strange to you. When Merlin’s magic woke we knew we had a mission and that working together we could achieve something miraculous. I can’t explain it to you other than we knew that we had been put together for this very purpose” 

As Arthur looked at his mother for support he noticed Balinor and Hunith behind her with Morgana “Have you been there all along?” he asked

Balinor smiled “We have son, the Queen asked us to follow her in case there were problems. But you seem to have it all under control. By the way Cenred and Valiant have been dealt with, they won’t cause any more problems they have been warned. It seems their greed is not as great as their fear. Aithusa will keep them busy in the mountains. As for Nimueh, well her deputy has been waiting in the wings long enough. I’m sure Morgause will make a wonderful High Priestess as your saying goes ‘she knows which side her bread is buttered’, If not I am sure Merlin can deal with them adequately. Go on your honeymoon boys and see you when you get back. After all you have a world to save” 

The three women came forward and hugged the newlyweds, as Merlin hugged Morgana he whispered “I will see you when I get back, I do believe you have some of your own magic. The changes we are making is waking it up again”

For the seven people in the room it seemed that things would never be the same, they knew that had work to do and a long way to go but even Uther was beginning to believe nothing would stop the tide of progress. And looking at his wife he also wondered if he would have any choice but to go along with things. He wanted his son to be a King, well maybe just maybe he would be more important than that. He might not like his son in law and his strange ways and powers but it was clear Arthur did, and had fooled him for long enough to get his own way. Only time would tell and he still had time to try to change things.

Balinor was also looking at the couple with far different thoughts. He had every faith in the pair. The drip of interest in making changes had become a trickle and had already become a stream. Soon it would be a river then on and on. He had always been hopeful that his son would be a better King than him and now he knew it. What was more magic was returning to the world and that could only be good.

As the men arrived in Balmoral for their honeymoon a dragon was seen flying over Britain for the first time since the sixth century. Morgana dreamt of holding her nephew in her arms and across the globe small acts of magic were happening. After all the Once and Future King and his Warlock were together once more and mother earth could breathe again in the knowledge that things would change for the better.


End file.
